Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 2: A Land Without Magic?
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Evil Queen's quest for power brings her to Torchwood. Here, she finds that something has happened to her magic. Nevertheless, she still manages to cause chaos for the Torchwood team, which now includes Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Dark things escape the rift. Even the Doctor's assistance may not be enough to help Torchwood save the planet and stop Regina's evil plans.
1. Introduction: Regina's Dark Plan

_I do not own Torchwood, Once Upon a Time, Doctor Who, or any of the characters. I only own this story_

* * *

Introduction: Regina's Dark Plan

The Evil Queen Regina strutted about her dark empty castle. She was a fierce woman, determined to get her way. Regina was about to enact the first step in her glorious revenge against Snow White and the rest of the Enchanted Forest. She now reflected on her life. Years ago, she fell in love with a stable boy against her mother's wishes and soon became secretly engaged to him. She entrusted this information to a princess named Snow White and she warned the small royal not to tell her mother. However, Snow White told her and Regina's mother killed the stable boy right in front of her. Regina then, swore revenge against the Snow White. Eventually, she rose to power as the Evil Queen after learning dark magic from Rumplestiltskin. Regina tried again and again to kill Snow White after banishing her from the palace. She even sent alien warriors called Sontarans to kill her. Yet even this attempt was a failure, thanks to the Doctor and Amy Pond. Eventually, Snow and her husband Prince Charming assembled an army and overthrew her. Now she lives alone in her dark castle.

However, now Regina had a grand plan to finally exact her revenge on Snow White and the rest of the Enchanted Forest. Just a few days ago, an entire army of Sontarans flooded into the Enchanted Forest and converted the peaceful land into a battleground. They were able to transport themselves across the universe to the Enchanted Forest with a dimension jumper. This was a small yellow disk with the ability to travel between parallel worlds. It was originally created by the Torchwood Institute on Earth for that very purpose. However, they were all destroyed during the Battle of Canary Wharf. The Sontarans stole the last one in existence, but it was damaged during the battle. Instead of traveling across two universes, the dimension jumper could now only act as a portal across one. So, the Sontarans used it to transport themselves to the Enchanted Forest and invade. Eventually, it ended up in Regina's possession.

Regina helped the Doctor and his companion Clara Oswald stop the Sontarans and save the Enchanted Forest from destruction. They were able to do this with the most powerful object in the universe: the red diamond. The red diamond was a small jewel that belonged to Regina. It had immense and unbelievable power. The red diamond had the power to enslave an entire race or destroy a planet or even multiple planets all at once. The holder of this item was of truly very powerful. However, all magic comes with a price, and Regina knew that magic this powerful would have a dangerous price. So, she rarely ever used it.

There was also another object with equal power to that of the red diamond. This object was called the blue diamond. This object was sent to a parallel world by Rumplestiltskin to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Regina has made it her mission to collect the two powerful diamonds. With these two jewels, she would plan something dark and evil for Snow White and her friends. However, there was a problem with her plan. Regina could not travel to a parallel world. It was only possible with a functioning dimension jumper. The one that was used by the Sontarans was broken. Regina could only travel across one universe. She needed to get to this parallel world. The only people who could fix the dimension jumper were the people who created it: Torchwood.

Regina had a magic bean. The special thing about these beans is that they create portals to wherever the user wants. Regina would use the bean to travel to Torchwood. She would need a boat so that she could bring an army with her. It would be foolish to go by herself. Torchwood created a device that could travel across dimensions. Not even Regina could do that. Clearly they were very powerful. She needed a team of people who were skilled sailors and excellent warriors. Regina knew just the people. If The Evil Queen was to be successful, she needed to recruit Prince Eric; the best sailor in the land.

Still walking about her lonely dark castle, Regina entered the room at the top of her castle where her magic mirror was. She often spent a lot of time up here. Today she was looking over her former kingdom. Very recently, she promised Snow White and the rest of the kingdom that she would take away their happiness. In order to make this a reality, she needed the two diamonds. Now, Regina needed some information from her all knowing mirror.

"Where is Prince Eric now?" She asked the mirror. "He embarked on a journey across the realms some time ago. I need to know his current location."

"He is currently in the Kingdom of Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, my queen." The mirror responded.

"That place is annoying." The queen remarked.

"How do you expect him to help you my queen?" The mirror asked.

"I have something he wants." She replied.

"What's that?" The mirror questioned.

"The voice of his little mermaid." She replied with a smirk and then disappeared in a puff of magic purple smoke.


	2. Next Stop: Torchwood

Chapter 1: Next Stop: Torchwood

Prince Eric was walking about his ship. He'd spent enough time in this kingdom and was now ready to set off again for another new land. He only had the company of his men. While he did have fun with them, he was missing the company of a young red-headed girl. Her name was Ariel. He met her just one time at his last Ursula Ball. He saw it in her eyes that she wanted to be with him, which was perfect because he very much wanted to be with her. He gave her the entire next day to come and join him on his voyage. However, she did not show up and he was heartbroken, but still continued on his voyage to fulfill his dream of traveling the world. 

He had one royal boat docked in the port of the main city. It was a large ship with a crew of fifty men, each one skilled in the art of sailing and fighting. They were just about ready to finally depart. Eric stood at the wheel taking in the sweet sea breeze on a bright, sunny day. Then, out of nowhere, a puff of purple smoke appeared in the center of his ship. When the smoke cleared, a woman was standing there. Her hair was black as a raven and her eyes burned with determination. The very sight of her caused the men on the boat to shiver. This woman was non other than the Evil Queen Regina. 

"Hello Eric." She said to the young prince. 

"Regina, what are you doing here?" He asked her. 

"I need your help with something. Something important." She replied trying to get straight to the point of her visit. 

"Well whatever it is, I'm not interested." Eric said to her. Regina's evil reputation preceded her. Eric wanted no part in anything she did. "Now leave." 

"Ariel." The queen said. It was one word. One very powerful word. Eric's eyes widened at the mention of this name. It carried enough weight that it changed Eric's mind about listening the evil queen.

"What did you say?" He asked in shock.

"You heard me. I know all about your little...friend." Regina said.

"Where is she?" Eric demanded.

"Oh ho ho." The queen laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said as she walked up the steps towards Eric's position. She had his attention. 

"What have you done to her?" Eric asked sternly. 

"I took something from her. Something that's keeping you two apart." The queen replied. 

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked. 

"Maybe if you help me, I'll give it back to her." Regina said villainously. 

"What did you take?" He shouted at her. 

"Watch your tone," she said. "or you'll never see you're precious Ariel again." 

This was all the convincing Eric needed. Although the queen was certainly up to no good, he had to follow his heart. He knew he loved Ariel the moment he first laid eyes upon her. 

"What do you need me to do?" Eric asked having finally calmed down. 

"Well I don't just need you. I need your crew, and this ship." Regina said. 

"What for?" Eric questioned. 

"We're going to take a little voyage."Regina said. 

"Where?" Eric asked. 

"Torchwood." Regina answered.

"I'm sorry?" Eric said sounding awfully confused. 

"The Torchwood Institute. I need them to fix something for me and I may need to fight them in order to do it. Your crew are skilled warriors and sailors. They can clearly handle any situation and Torchwood has power beyond what I can do." She said. 

Eric suddenly had a change of heart. This mission posed a danger to his crew. 

"I'm sorry Regina, but that sounds incredibly dangerous. I won't risk the lives of all of my men." Eric said. 

"You want to travel to far away places? Well this place is farther than even I have ever traveled." Regina said hoping to convince him. 

"I'm sorry but its just too risky." He said. 

"How noble." The queen remarked. "But you will be coming with me." 

"Why is that?" Eric asked. 

"Because if you don't," the queen said, "I'll kill Ariel." 

"No." Eric said, 

"Yes." Regina replied getting right into his face so that he could see the fire that burned in her eyes. 

Eric knew of the Evil Queen's reputation. She would kill Ariel and she would do it joyfully. That settled it. Eric and his crew were going with the queen to Torchwood. 

So, they sailed away from the kingdom and into the open ocean. Regina took out her magic bean. "Torchwood" she thought to herself and then threw the bean into the ocean. Within seconds, the water turned green. Then, the green water seemed to open up like a whirlpool. It was a green portal opening in the sea. Eric ordered his crew to sail into it. Regina and the crew held on tight to various parts of the ship. Soon, the boat sailed right into the portal and disappeared from sight. Then, the green portal closed and the ocean was once again blue, normal, and calm. Prince Eric's ship was gone from this land. 

Next stop: Torchwood.


	3. Smith and Jones

Chapter 2: Smith and Jones 

The sun was shining brightly over the city of Cardiff, the largest city in Wales. Cardiff was truthfully one of the most unique cities in the entire universe. An invisible rift in Time and Space ran right through the city. This rift was powerful. It was one of the only sources of energy with enough power to recharge the Doctor's TARDIS. However, the rift was also very dangerous. Sometimes evil aliens would fall through it or supernatural events would occur with the rift's help. It put everyone in the city at risk. However, there was a team set up by Queen Victoria herself to protect this city from these risks: Torchwood. 

The Queen founded the Torchwood Institute in 1879 to protect the United Kingdom from extraterrestrial threats. There were three branches located in London, Glasgow, and Cardiff. The London branch was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf. The Glasgow branch was disbanded after a recent event involving an ancient race of alien killers: the Daleks. 

Just a few months ago, the Daleks stole the Earth. They literally moved it across the universe along with many other planets. Torchwood was essential in helping the Doctor return the planets and stop the Daleks. 

There are now only three members of the entire Torchwood staff. The leader of Torchwood is Captain Jack Harkness. A suave and skilled man from the future. He was skilled in many respects, especially in relations with other people. Jack was a former companion to the Doctor himself, until he was made immortal by the Bad Wolf and abandoned. Jack has been working for Torchwood for over one hundred years ever since. 

One of his two employees was Gwen Cooper, now the only girl left in the world involved with Torchwood. Gwen was smart and defensive. She absolutely loved working with aliens. It was the best part about her job. She was married to a great man and she loved her strange life. 

Jack's other employee was Ianto Jones. Ianto was formerly just a tea boy and acted as a secretary. However, his work in the field has been unprecedented. He brings a lot to the team. Although the team is much smaller now since the deaths of former Torchwood employees Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato. 

Today, however from their secret hub under the ground, the Torchwood team was smiling. They had recruited two more people to work with them. They were friends of the team. One was an older friend while the other was a stranger to Gwen and Ianto, but not Jack. These two new recruits were non other than Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. Martha and Mickey also traveled with the Doctor (though at separate times) and played big roles in helping return the Earth and other stolen planets from the Daleks. 

After the Earth was saved, Jack offered Martha and Mickey jobs at Torchwood. Martha was a doctor and they needed a new physician. Mickey was smart. He'd been fighting Cybermen on a parallel world for years. His experience and skills could not be questioned. Martha and Mickey accepted and were now on their way to the exciting world of Torchwood. 

Martha Jones and Mickey Smith were walking together near Cardiff Bay. Martha had helped Torchwood with some alien problems the previous year, so she knew exactly where she was going. Mickey on the other hand, was a bit lost. They eventually arrived at what appeared to be a small shack. 

"This is Torchwood?" Mickey asked her. 

"It's bigger on the inside." Martha said obviously trying to joke around with him. 

Mickey managed to smile at her. Martha opened the door to the shack. She and Mickey walked in and saw an anxious Ianto Jones sitting at his desk. 

"You lied," Mickey said to Martha. "It's not bigger." 

"Trust me," Martha said, "It is." 

She then turned her attention towards Ianto. 

"Hello Ianto!" she said sounding very excited 

Ianto stood up from his desk, walked over to Martha, and gave her a big hug. 

"Martha! I'm so glad you're here." Ianto said. "Hello." He said now facing Mickey. 

"Names Mickey." He said extending his hand. 

Ianto shook his hand firmly and said. "I know. Jack's told us a lot about you." 

"I'm sure he has." Mickey remarked.

There was another door on the wall of this shack. Ianto opened it and revealed a large number of steps leading under the ground. 

"Ladies first." Ianto said. 

Martha lead the way followed closely by Mickey. Ianto brought up the rear so that he could lock the door behind him. Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, Martha, Mickey, and Ianto entered a long, gray hallway. At the end of this hallway was a large round door 

"What's behind the round door?" Mickey asked. 

"Magic." Martha replied. Ianto had no comment. Martha said it all. The Torchwood Hub was absolutely magnificent. 

Ianto typed the code onto a key pad and the large round door slid open. What Mickey saw next was amazing. There were so many alien artifacts and advanced technology beyond this door. Just the computer area itself was impressive. Mickey noticed that there were steps leading up to a second level with offices. Not to mention a pterodactyl that flew around the very high ceiling. It was the Torchwood Hub. 

"Mickey!" Jack exclaimed. He ran up to his old friend and gave him a long hug. 

"That's enough hugging Jack." Mickey commented. 

"I'll have a go." Martha said smiling to Jack then hugged him. 

Gwen Cooper approached Mickey extending a hand. "Gwen Cooper. Nice to meet you." she said smiling.

"Wow" was all Mickey could say. He thought that by now his sense of wonder had gone. He'd been exposed to aliens before. He traveled around time and space in a police box that was bigger on the inside. He'd even worked undercover at Torchwood in London for a brief time. Yet he was still in awe at the sight of the Torchwood Hub.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

They all heard a loud beeping noise coming from the computer. Gwen rushed over to see what was happening. 

"We've got a problem." she said 

The rest of the team looked puzzled and went over to the computer area to see what was happening. 

"What is it?" Jack asked. 

"Something's happening to the sea." Gwen remarked. 

They all studied a strange pattern of lines and waves on the screen. Mickey didn't know what any of it meant, but he wanted to give the impression that he did. 

"Those energy levels are crazy!" Martha said. 

"We need to see what's happening." Jack said. 

Then, they all rushed through the round door, through the hallway, up the stairs, and out from the shack to get a good look at what was going on outside. The shack was literally right next to the ocean, so they didn't have to go far to look. They all stared at the ocean. The Atlantic looked as calm as ever. Nothing was happening. 

Suddenly, a large area of the ocean that was farther away from the docks, but close enough that the Torchwood team could still clearly see what was a happening, turned bright green. Then, the green water started to open up and form what looked like a whirlpool. In fact it was a portal from another land. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Martha, and Mickey watched in amazement and confusion. Jack knew something was coming. He only hoped that it would be friendly. 

Soon, a large and beautiful boat, presumably from around seventeenth century, emerged from the portal and landed on the waters. The portal closed after it. The boat was equipped with multiple large sails. This ship was clearly built for travelling. Now, the boat stood still. There was no wind. The Torchwood team could see multiple men on board the boat. They could hear the echo of their shouts of joy. Jack ran back inside. The rest of the team followed him. 

"Jack, what're you doing?" Gwen yelled to him as the entire team was running through the halls again. 

"We've gotta get over there." Jack said now running through the big round door as it rolled open. 

"How do you plan on doing that?" Mickey asked very much out of breath from running. 

"With a submarine." Jack said smiling. 

Meanwhile on Prince Eric's boat, sailors cheered with joy. They survived their journey through the worlds. They were on another planet. The Evil Queen smiled as well. She made it. Regina finally arrived at Torchwood. Her evil plans were soon going to take shape. 

However, there was one man who was not smiling: Prince Eric. Eric didn't trust Regina. He feared that something evil was coming and Eric was almost never wrong in his suspicions. The Prince knew something dark was going to happen and that this world would pay the price. 

The boat stood still. It was quite a good distance from the shores of Cardiff. 

"Alright Regina," Eric said approaching the Evil Queen. "What do we do now?" 

"We find Torchwood." She replied.


	4. The Secret Submarine

Chapter 3: The Secret Submarine 

Jack lead the team down another secret hallway. Gwen and Ianto had never seen it before, but they trusted Jack enough not to question him. Eventually they came to a door at the end of the long hallway. Jack punched in the code required to open the door. When the door opened, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Martha, and Mickey saw that the floor of the room on the other side was flooded. Water covered the floor entirely. No one could even see what was under the water or how deep the water went. They were all standing at the top of a very large tank. There was only a small area like a boardwalk for them to stand on that ran alongside the walls of the room. The team visually scanned the room. It was massive. A whale could fit inside of it. They wondered why a room that was flooded with water and huge enough for a whale even existed down here. Gwen and Ianto were the most shocked. In all their time working for Torchwood, they never knew this room was here. They thought that Jack had run out of surprises for them, but obviously not. 

"How long has this been here?" Gwen asked sounding very astonished. 

"Too long." Jack responded. 

"How deep does the water go?" Martha asked. 

"No one knows." Jack responded mysteriously, though his tone of voice implied that he actually did know and he wasn't going to tell. 

"What's down there?" Mickey asked. 

"What makes you think there's something down there?" Jack asked him. 

"Well why else would this room be here? It's got to be containing some aquatic alien or something." Mickey replied. 

"Well you're on the right track." Jack said. 

Jack then walked over the narrow boardwalk like platform to a large red button on the wall. Smiling with glee, he pressed it. Then, an alarm went off. 

"What's happening?" Ianto yelled so that he could be heard over the loud alarm. 

Jack didn't answer. He simply smiled and stared at the water. Then, a large black object started to emerge slowly from the water and come into view. It was an American submarine from the 1980's. This vessel was huge and fit perfectly in the colossal room. The alarm ceased once the top half of the submarine was above the water. 

"Where did you get a bloody submarine?" Gwen asked Jack. 

"It fell through the rift in the early twentieth century. We quickly built this place to keep it out of sight until time caught up with it. Now we have to use it to get to that ship and find out what's going on." Jack responded. 

"Can I drive?" Mickey asked. "Always wanted to drive a submarine." 

"You know how?" Jack questioned him. 

"I had a lesson once when I was on that parallel world." He responded. 

"You had one lesson?" Jack asked 

"Ya, but how hard can it be? It's not like we're going deep into the ocean. We're just going right out there." Mickey responded. 

"Alright. Fine. I need one more of you to come with us." Jack said. 

"I'll go." Gwen volunteered. "I wanna know what's on that ship." 

Martha and Ianto watched as Jack, Gwen, and Mickey literally jumped onto the submarine and climbed down the hatch on top of the outside that lead to the interior of the submarine. Then, Jack sealed the hatch and soon the submarine disappeared underneath the waters. Ianto and Martha ran through the hub and went outside to see what was going to happen. 

"So how do we get out of here?" Mickey asked Jack from the driver's seat inside the submarine. 

"Just keep going down." Jack instructed him. 

"But the sub is in a massive tank. How do we get into the ocean?" Mickey asked again. 

"Just keep heading down. I'll tell you when it's time." Jack responded. 

Gwen entered the control room carrying a large silver gun. It looked more like a small canon. 

"What is this?" Gwen asked. 

When Jack turned and saw Gwen holding the gun, he was pleased. He loved a woman with a big gun. 

"I forgot that was even down here." Jack commented. "It's a special gun. It fires a toxic gas that causes temporary paralysis. It could come in handy." 

"Could I see it?" Mickey asked. 

"Just keep lowering us." Jack said. "You'll get your turn to play with the big gun later." 

"So what do you think that boat is?" Gwen asked.

"Well given that it looks rather old, I think it probably just fell through the rift and ended up here." Jack responded.

"But that's not how it's happened before." Gwen stated. 

"Does this happen a lot with you?" Mickey intervened. 

"Yes." Jack and Gwen said simultaneously. 

"But the other times that something fell through the rift from somewhere else, they just sort of appeared. They didn't come out of a giant green whirlpool in the ocean." Gwen said. 

"We barely understand the rift at all when you think about it." Jack said. "We're learning new things about it all the time."

"But those readings on the screen in the hub were different from when things normally come through the rift." Gwen said. 

"What are you trying to say?" Jack asked. 

"I just think we should be prepared for the possibility that these aren't people from the past who fell through the rift by accident. I think they might have been trying to come here." Gwen said. 

"But why?" Mickey asked. "What's in Cardiff?" 

"Nothing much just a massive underground hub with advanced technology and dangerous alien artifacts deemed too harmful for humanity." Jack said. 

"How much farther down until we get out of this tank and into the ocean?" Mickey asked. 

"I'll give you a signal." Jack said. 

"What signal?" Mickey questioned. 

"You won't miss it." Jack said. 

Suddenly, the entire submarine shook. 

"What was that?" Gwen asked. 

"The signal." Jack replied. 

"She meant what happened." Mickey corrected him 

"We hit the floor." Jack responded. 

"Alright. Now what?" Mickey asked. 

"Ok Mickey Mouse what do you see on the viewing screen?" Jack said referring a small television screen next to him which was installed some time ago by Torchwood and projected an image of what was directly in front of the massive submarine. 

"Nothing. It's just black." He responded. 

"You're looking at a wall." Jack informed him. 

Jack then, pressed a series of buttons. 

"What about now?" He asked Mickey. 

Mickey looked at the viewing screen. The black wall in front of him was opening. Like a door, the wall seemed to slide open. On the other side of it, was the deep blue sea. Mickey smiled and propelled the submarine forwards into the ocean. He set a very small course for the mysterious old ship which appeared out of nowhere. Little did Torchwood know that The Evil Queen was waiting for them.


	5. Torchwood vs The Evil Queen

Chapter 4: Torchwood vs. the Evil Queen 

Prince Eric's ship stood still on the water; slowly drifting towards the shores of the nearby city. 

"Why are we just sitting here?" Regina demanded to know. 

"Have you forgotten the basics of sailing Regina?" Prince Eric asked her. "We need wind to propel us forward. Without it we can't move." 

"Ugh" Regina uttered sarcastically. She was not in the mood to wait for a random gust of wind to come along. 

"Like it or not Regina, that's how the world works." Eric said. 

"No. The world works with magic." She corrected him. 

The Evil Queen then extended her arm foreword and closed her eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Eric asked. 

"Giving us a little boost." Regina replied. 

Regina concentrated. She was going to conjure up a magical gust of wind that would move them to the shores of Cardiff instead of waiting for one to come out of nowhere. However, nothing was happening.

"Is something supposed to be happening?" Eric asked. 

"Yes!" The queen fired back at him. 

"Maybe you're doing it wrong." Eric proposed. 

This greatly angered Regina. 

"How dare you." She said staring him down. "My magic is perfect. There's just something about this land that's messing it up." 

"Maybe there's no magic here." Eric suggested. 

"A land without magic? How could anyone live in such a place?" Regina said, chuckling as the words flew out of her mouth. 

She clenched the red diamond, which she was wearing around her neck. This was one of the two most powerful objects her land had ever produced. Surely it's magic could still do something here. 

Suddenly, one of Eric's sailors shouted. 

"Come see this!" He screamed at the top of his longs from the port side of the vessel. 

Soon, the entire crew, Eric, and Regina rushed to the port side to see what was happening. They all stared intently at the water. Then, a large black object started to rise from the waters. It was Torchwood's submarine. Mickey did a fantastic job piloting the massive American submarine. This strange new object stopped rising once the top portion of it was entirely above the water. 

Then, the hatch that acted as a door between the inside of the submarine and the roof opened. Next, Captain Jack Harkness walked out. Gwen Cooper followed. They stood there on the roof waiting for Mickey. 

"Let's go!" Jack yelled down the hatch loudly enough that Mickey couldn't possibly ignore it. 

Mickey then climb out of the hatch carrying the silver cannon-like gun. 

"I thought we might need it." Mickey said to Jack and Gwen. 

The crew on the ship cringed at the sight of this strange weapon. 

"What the hell is that?" They all asked amongst themselves. They were creating a ruckus. This was silenced however, by Captain Jack's yelling. 

"Hey!" He yelled to them. Everyone on the boat stood still. 

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked. 

Regina stared at the three people with their mysterious weapons and ship that could travel underwater. This had to be Torchwood. 

"Are you Torchwood?" Regina yelled down to them. 

"Yes." Jack replied. "Who are you?" 

Regina did not respond. The crew and Prince Eric said nothing. Regina was clearly handling this confrontation. They would be fools to stand in her way.  
Regina merely extended her arms out in front of her. She was going to levitate the three members of Torchwood and force them to repair the broken dimension jumper that she brought along with her. However, nothing was happening. 

"Regina your magic isn't working." Eric said. 

Everyone could see the anger forming on her face. She merely stared at Eric and he knew that it would be best for him to be quiet.

Jack, Gwen, and Mickey were confused. This strange woman was pointing her arms at them. She seemed to be the only woman on board.

"Jack, what's she doing?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know." He responded.

Regina screamed in anger and moved away towards the center of the ship in order to get out of Torchwood's view. She was greatly embarrassed. Eric followed her, attempting to try and console her. The last thing Eric needed was for the Evil Queen to unleash her wrath on the ship. The rest of Eric's crew was still on the side of the large ship, staring down at the three people below. 

"Fire the gun." Jack said to Mickey. 

"What?" Mickey said. 

"You heard what I said now do it." Jack commanded. 

Mickey aimed the gun at those on the boat. Looks of fear possessed the men on the boat. 

"Sure thing boss." Mickey said. 

When Mickey pulled the trigger, a large amount of dark blue gas came racing from the gun and onto Prince Eric's ship. The crew on the side were the first to be consumed by it. Within moments of inhaling the strange gas, the men were paralyzed. Eric and Regina watched as the gas invaded the ship. Eric's men were falling down. 

"Come on!" Eric said taking Regina's hand, opening a secret hatch on the floor beneath them and jumping down to the lower level in order to escape the gas. He closed the hatch afterwards. Eric and Regina escaped Torchwood's mysterious blue gas. 

Ianto and Martha watched from the shore as a large cloud of blue gas suddenly consumed the large ship in the distance.

"What's wrong with my magic?" Regina desperately asked Eric. 

"Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?" Eric reminded her. 

Regina clenched the red diamond on her necklace again.

"I bet this will still do something." Regina said. 

Meanwhile on the submarine, Jack, Gwen, and Mickey prepared to board Prince Eric's ship. 

"How do we get on?" Mickey asked. 

"And how will we survive the gas?" Gwen said referring the cloud of blue gas on the boat that paralyzed the entire crew. 

"Just wait another minute." Jack said calmly. 

Within a minute, all the blue gas on the ship disappeared. 

"How did it just disappear?" Gwen asked. 

"It's a special gas from a plant that grows on Raxacoricofallapatorius." Jack said. 

"No way!" Mickey said in surprise. He was familiar with this planet. 

"What are you two going on about?" Gwen asked. 

"It's a gas from another world. It can only last so long in Earth's air before the molecules disintegrate." Jack informed her. 

Jack then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a small cell phone. 

"What's that?" Gwen asked. 

"Just hold still." Was Jack's only response. 

He pointed the "cell phone" at the large ship in front of them. Next, he pressed a button on the device. Then, Jack, Gwen, and Mickey were teleported onto the deck of Eric's ship. 

"What was that?" Mickey asked Jack. 

"It's sort of a pocket teleporter. Just point where you want to go and it takes you there." He replied. 

They cautiously walked about the deck and scanned all the paralyzed sailors. 

"Where's that woman?" Gwen asked referring to the Evil Queen. She was nowhere to be seen

amongst the group of fallen men. 

"Check the lower deck." Jack said. "The gas may not have gotten down there." 

Jack pointed to a door at the back of the boat. Mickey was the closest to it. He opened it and saw steps leading towards the lower level. He went down first with his gas gun aimed in front of him; ready to blast the strange woman with it. 

Eric and Regina heard the door open and Mickey's footsteps as he slowly came down the stairs. Regina swiftly hid behind a wide beam that was right next to the stairs. Since she as dressed entirely in black, and the beam cast a dark shadow from the sunlight coming in through a window in the ship, Regina was nearly invisible. Eric quickly hid under some heavy blankets at the other end of the room opposite from the steps that he kept down here in case the weather became too cold on the open ocean. 

When Mickey arrived at the bottom of the steps. He quickly scanned the room; completely oblivious to the fact that the woman he was looking for was hiding in the shadow next to him. Jack and Gwen followed behind him also not noticing Regina. 

Mickey stood at one end of the room near the blankets that Eric was hiding under. Gwen stood in the middle inspecting her surroundings. Jack stood by the steps holding his gun, and preparing for a possible battle. 

Eric was becoming very hot underneath the blankets. He had to do something soon. He slowly and carefully moved a tiny part of the blanket so that he could see the three intruders. Mickey had his back turned away from Eric and the other two weren't even looking in his direction. This was his chance. 

Without any warning, Eric jumped out from under the blankets, kicked the gas gun out of Mickey's hands, and drew out his sword; threatening to slice Mickey's throat. 

"Get away from him!" Jack yelled at the prince. 

"Now Jack there's no need to get angry." Gwen intervened. "We all just need to calm down." Gwen preferred solving this dispute the peaceful way. "We can solve this without any bloodshed." 

"You killed all my men!" Eric said to Gwen now looking very angry. "Blood has already been shed." 

"No we didn't kill them." Mickey said. 

"Keep quiet you." Eric said turning his gaze towards Mickey and pressing more of his sword into Mickey's throat. Any more pressure and the blade would surely pierce the skin. "I'm talking to the lady." 

"This is certainly very out of character." Regina said now stepping into the light and surprising Captain Jack. 

Jack turned around and aimed his gun at her. 

"Honestly Eric. I thought you were a sweetheart." Regina commented ignoring Jack who looked very focused on shooting her. 

"Hands in the air." Jack commanded. 

"Your little toy doesn't frighten me." Regina said referring to the gun. "Not while I've got this." She said taking the red diamond off of her neck and displaying it in her hands for the captain to see.

"What's so special about a little red jewel?" Jack inquired with a fair amount of sarcasm. 

"It's the most powerful object in the universe." Regina replied with a tone of victory. She'd finally had Torchwood at her mercy. 

"Regina wait," Eric interrupted. "Magic works differently here. You don't know what that will do." 

"Magic?" Gwen said. 

"Yes," Regina responded. "Magic." 

"Regina it doesn't work here. Think about what you're doing." Eric pleaded. 

"I have thought!" She shouted at him. "I've thought of everything. I've thought of every possible way to get my revenge and my plans keep failing. This jewel is the only thing that I have left as a symbol of the fear I used to put in people. Now, thanks to that witch Snow White, I have nothing. This jewel will give me my happily ever after." Her loud voice boomed across the room. 

Suddenly, the red diamond in Regina's hand began to levitate. It hovered mere centimeters from Regina's open palm. The red diamond then started to glow, brightly. It was an almost blinding red light. 

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked sounding very afraid. 

Regina did not answer as the glowing red diamond landed back in her palm again. She then aimed at Gwen and chucked the red diamond at her. Gwen stood in fear as the glowing jewel hurdled towards her. 

Jack quickly guessed in his mind that something terrible would happen to Gwen if the diamond hit her. Without wasting a second, Jack dropped his gun, turned towards Gwen and started running. He was determined to jump in front of her and save her. Jack was so close now and so was the diamond. Jack jumped in front of Gwen just in time and the glowing red diamond penetrated Jack's body. It was now inside of him. Jack landed on the floor hard. Gwen went down to him in order to try and comfort him. 

"What have you done?" Gwen yelled at Regina. 

Regina did not reply. She simply smirked and ran up the stairs behind her in a hurry. Taken aback by these events, Prince Eric lowered his sword from Mickey's neck. Mickey then punched the young prince and he fell on the floor. Mickey then ran over to Jack. 

"I feel weird." Jack said. 

"Look at your skin." Mickey said to Jack sounding very alarmed. 

Jacky's skin was literally glowing bright red. It was the same glow as the diamond. 

"What's happening to him?" Gwen yelled. 

Eric picked himself up from the floor and rushed over to Jack. 

"We need to get out of here." Eric said upon looking at Jack's glowing bright skin. 

"What's going on?" Gwen asked. 

"He's going to explode!" Eric replied very sternly. 

"How do we stop it?" Mickey asked. 

"We can't." Eric said. 

Gwen started to cry. 

"We have to get off this ship." Eric demanded. 

"I'm not leaving him!" Gwen yelled. 

"Gwen," Jack said. "You have to go. I can survive anything. I'll see you soon." 

"No Jack!" She yelled sobbing into his chest. 

Mickey quickly grabbed her, but Gwen would not let go. Eric helped Mickey break the hysterical woman's grip on Jack and carry her upstairs. Once, they arrived on the deck, they saw Regina standing on the edge, preparing to jump. 

"Regina!" Eric called to her. "What are you doing?" 

"Escaping." Regina yelled back. 

Martha and Ianto Jones were still waiting on the shores of Cardiff for Jack, Gwen, and Mickey to return. They had been watching the boat intently in the distance for a little while now. They were starting to get nervous. 

Suddenly, Martha and Ianto watched as the old boat violently exploded. The flames and chunks of wood from the ship flew through the air in the distance. Martha and Ianto were powerless. All they could do was watch in horror as that part of the sea caught on fire. As far as they knew, Mickey Smith, Gwen Cooper, and Jack Harkness were dead.


	6. Rise of the Minotaur

Chapter 5: Rise of the Minotaur 

Regina awoke on a bed covered in blankets. She quickly sat up and examined her surroundings. She was in a box. Three sides of this box were made up of stone. They were stone walls designed to be impenetrable. However, the fourth wall was made of glass from which she could look out. Regina now knew exactly where she was. The Evil Queen was in Torchwood's version of a prison cell. 

Regina quickly moved away from the bed and went towards the glass to see what was outside. Her first instinct was to try and break the glass with magic. She extended her hand and focused on the glass, but nothing happened. Regina once again became enraged. Her magic was gone. Her magic was the only thing that gave her power. Now it was gone. She wanted to cry, but she knew that showing weakness would get her nowhere. She then, proceeded to look through the glass and observe her surroundings. 

She saw that her cell was located in a room filled with other cells looking exactly the same as hers which lined the sides of this one long room. The only other cell she could clearly see was the one directly across from hers. There was someone inside of it. She looked hard to see through the glass of her own cell and the one across from hers to see who it was. Regina could clearly make out the physical structure of the person in the other cell. It had the body of a man. 

"Good." Regina thought to herself. She'd been manipulating men for years. This man must be in serious trouble to end up in Torchwood's prison cells. She could use an ally to plan an escape. 

"Hey!" She called to this man. 

The man turned around to look at Regina. He had terrible posture and a large round head. Regina still couldn't quite make out his face. She steadied her gaze and looked more intently. When she finally saw the man's face, she quickly backed way from the glass. She'd never seen such a strange face before. It looked like a sort of monkey. There were strange wrinkles running all throughout his face. When this "man" opened his mouth, she saw teeth that looked deadly. He seemed to have fangs. It suddenly occurred to Regina that this wasn't a man. It was something else. 

"It's called a Weevil." Martha Jones said as she entered the prison cells room and walked over to Regina's cell. "They're in all the cells. They're aliens from another world. What about you? Where do you come from?" She asked Regina. 

"Where am I?" The Queen asked. 

"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Martha asked. 

"Where am I?" Regina repeated. 

Martha gave up asking. "You're in the Torchwood prison cells." 

Regina had guessed correctly. 

"What happened?" Regina asked. 

"The boat you arrived here on was destroyed and the entire crew was destroyed with it." Martha replied. 

"I remember that part. I meant how did I get here?" Regina fired back fiercely. 

"Ianto and I watched from the shores as the boat exploded." Martha stated. 

"Ianto?" Regina questioned. 

"We work together." Martha said. "Anyways, we didn't know what to do. We went down to the

shores to get a better look. Then, Gwen and Mickey swam up to the shore." 

"Who are they?" Regina asked. 

"You've got to be kidding!" Martha replied. "They're the people from Torchwood you tried to kill." 

Regina merely stared at her. Martha then continued speaking. 

"They told us you threw some sort of red diamond at Jack and then he exploded. They managed to jump off the boat before the explosion and swim to shore." 

Regina suddenly realized that she didn't have the red diamond anymore. She didn't have the dimension jumper either. They were both gone. 

"Looking for something?" Martha asked as she pulled out the red diamond and the dimension jumper from her pockets. 

"How did you get those?" Regina asked sounding very surprised. 

"Well if you let me finish the story, you'll find out." Martha continued. "About twenty minutes later. A man called Eric swam up to shore carrying your unconscious body. You must have started drowning and he saved you. Then he collapsed." 

"What happened to him?" Regina questioned. 

"He's laying unconscious in our medical section. He's going to be fine, but I can't say when he'll wake up." Martha responded. 

"And that other man is dead. He was the cause of the explosion." Regina said trying to see if she could break Martha's confidence. 

"No he's alive." Martha replied. 

"What! How?" Regina shouted. 

"He's sort of immortal." Martha said. 

"But he exploded." Regina said. 

"Ya he did. His body parts reformed under the water and was brought back to life. He washed up two days later holding the jewel." Martha said referring to the red diamond. 

"Two days?" Regina questioned. 

"You've been asleep for awhile." Martha said. 

"Why did you put me in here?" Regina asked. 

"Gwen and Mickey told us what you did. We couldn't risk keeping you out in the open Regina especially with a dimension jumper. So we took that as well." 

"How do you know my name?" 

"Eric said your name a few times on the ship." 

"Well Regina is simply the name my parents gave me. I've made a new name for myself in my land." 

"Oh really? What's that?" 

"The Evil Queen." Regina was trying to install fear into Martha. In the Enchanted Forest, just the mention of that name would've given children nightmares for a month. 

"Wow." Martha said with no sincerity. To Martha, that was just a fancy title relating to a fairy tale she heard as a kid. "So did you try and poison Snow White or something?" Martha said chuckling. 

Regina's eyes grew wider. She was shocked. 

"How can you possibly know that?" Regina said trying desperately to hide the fear in her voice. 

"What? Are you serious?" Martha said still chuckling. 

Regina only stared at her. 

"You...you are serious." Martha said with a sudden change in tone. 

"Why have to come here? Did you just come to insult me?" Regina asked. 

"No. You need to be interrogated." Martha replied. 

"I'd sooner reveal my secrets to those Weevil things than you." Regina said. 

"I wouldn't advise that. Weevils are savage. They'll rip your heart out with their bear teeth." 

"I'll rip your heart out with my bear hands." Regina yelled at Martha. "And trust me. I'm quite good at it." 

"Ok." Martha said. Her confident chuckle had returned. There was no way Regina could be capable of such a thing. 

Regina's attempts to scare Martha had failed. Asserting her dominance over Torchwood was going to be harder than she thought. Fortunately, when Regina reached into a pocket that was in her dress, she felt something. It was something that she had brought with her from the Enchanted Forest which Torchwood had not yet taken from her. It was a seed. A black seed. It was exactly like a sunflower seed only black. However, this was a special seed. It was magical. If given water, the seed would grow into a terrifying monster that Regina could control. The queen forgot that she even brought it. With this monster, Regina could assert her power over them and force them to fix the dimension jumper. This was her only viable option considering that Torchwood had the red diamond and her magic was gone. 

So Regina cooperated. She let Martha lead her out of her cell and into the hub. The rest of the Torchwood team was waiting for her. Gwen, Mickey, Ianto, and most surprisingly, Jack, all watched as she walked through the hub. Regina was taken aback by the sheer wonder of the Torchwood hub, just the same as Mickey when he first arrived only days ago. Regina was taken to a chair like the ones in most dentists' offices. Her arms were soon strapped into the chair. The Evil Queen could not escape. This put a damper on her plans to get her seed wet and transform it into a monster. She then watched Martha leave with the red diamond and dimension jumper. 

"Where is she going with those?" Regina asked.

No one answered her. 

"So who exactly are you?" Jack Harkness asked standing right in front of her. Regina was still so shocked to see him. He should be dead. It was impossible. Yet here he was. Torchwood truly had some serious power. 

"My name is Regina. No wait. Why did I say that? I meant to make some snarky comment." Regina said. 

"You'll find you won't be able to stop telling the truth." Harkness warned her. 

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked. 

"We're right in the middle of a truth field." Jack told her. 

The other team members stood in the same part of the hub as Jack and Regina, but kept their distance outside of the truth field. Jack was handling this interrogation. 

"Just you and me...Regina." Jack said. "I wouldn't advise lying because you can't. I can't either, but I've got nothing to hide." 

"What sort of magic is this?" Regina asked. 

"It's a piece of alien technology. That's what we do at Torchwood. We collect alien technology for the benefit of the human race." Jack replied. "Now I have a few questions for you. First question. How did you get here?" 

"With a magic bean." She replied. 

The other members of Torchwood were certainly perplexed. Regina was telling the truth. She had to be. She honestly used magic to get here.

"Why did you come here?" Jack asked. 

"To force you to fix the dimension jumper." She replied. 

"How did you get a dimension jumper? They were all destroyed during the Battle of Canary Wharf." 

"The Sontarans." 

"Pardon?" 

"The Sontarans invaded my world. They used a dimension jumper to get there." 

Martha was suddenly more attentive. She was remembering the graphic details of her last encounter with the Sontarans. 

"What happened to your world?" Jack asked Regina 

"The Doctor happened. He saved it. Him and that magic blue box of his." She replied. 

Martha and Mickey suddenly perked up their heads and walked into the invisible truth field. 

"Was he alone?" Martha asked. "Was the Doctor traveling alone?" 

"No." Regina replied. "He had some girl with him. Her name was Clara." 

"Did he mention someone named Rose Tyler?" Mickey asked. 

"No." The Evil Queen replied. 

No one at Torchwood had seen the Doctor or Rose since they helped save the Earth from the Daleks after they stole the planet. 

"Can I please go to the bathroom?" Regina asked figuring it was her best chance to give her special seed some water. 

"No. We can't trust you." Jack said. 

"I've been more than cooperative." Regina stated. 

"Yes because you had to be." Jack said. "That's the beauty of the truth field." 

"What can I do now that my magic is gone and you've taken the red diamond and dimension jumper?" Regina challenged the captain. 

"She's got a point." Mickey said. "And you know she's telling the truth." 

"Gwen!" Jack said calling her over. 

"Yes." Gwen said upon reaching Jack. 

"Take Regina to the bathroom. Watch her every move. Make sure she doesn't touch anything." Jack instructed. 

"You want me to watch her use the toilet?" Gwen asked. 

"If that's what it takes." Jack responded jokingly. 

"In your dreams." Gwen responded and then released Regina from the chair. 

Gwen lead the Evil Queen to the bathroom. On their way, they passed the medical section of the hub. There, she saw Prince Eric asleep on a bed. Honestly, it was more like a table. Torchwood didn't have any spare beds so they used their dissection table to lay the unconscious prince. Regina couldn't help but stare at him. Suddenly, Eric opened his eyes and caught Regina's stare as she and Gwen walked by. He immediately turned away, obviously still upset over the deaths of all his innocent men.

They arrived at the bathroom, equipped with one toilet, a sink, and a mirror. It was meant for one person at a time, but was large enough for at least four people to stand in comfortably. 

"Alright. Do your business and be quick." Gwen instructed. 

Regina quickly walked in and shut the door behind her. She took out her seed from her pocket and smiled happily at it. She'd acquired this seed so long ago that she'd forgot about it. The seed belonged to her mother Cora. When Regina banished Cora to Wonderland, there was a whole room of Cora's magical possessions locked away at her home. Regina eventually discovered this room and took these magical possessions for herself, including the monster seed. 

She watched herself smile in the mirror. Regina had lost her magic, but unleashing this monster would give her the upper hand. She didn't even know which monster would grow from the seed. She only knew she would be able to control it. She would finally gain power over the situation. So Regina turned on the faucet and placed the seed under the running water. Then, the seed started to glow a bright purple. Regina placed the seed on the ground and stood back to watch. 

Within seconds, the glowing purple seed released a bright purple mist which rapidly flooded the room. Regina couldn't see anything. The mist was everywhere. Soon enough, the mist magically cleared and Regina got a good look at her monster. 

Regina was staring at a large Minotaur. She'd only read about these creatures in ancient texts. The Minotaur was a powerful beast. It had the head of a majestic black bull, and the body of a strong and powerful man. While this monster was shirtless, it was wearing black pants which confused Regina a little, but not enough to phase her emotions. Regina smiled with a victorious grin as she gazed upon the large monster. 

On the other side of the door. Gwen was growing suspicious. She knocked on the door. 

"Everything alright Regina?" Gwen asked. 

Gwen then heard a loud roar come from the other side of the door and swiftly backed away from it and drew out her gun. She aimed it right at the door.

"Regina!" Gwen yelled.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom broke off the hinges and flew towards Gwen. However, the young Torchwood girl was quick on her feet and evaded the flying door entirely. Gwen gathered herself together and refocused her gun towards the bathroom.

Then, Gwen was shocked. A large powerful Minotaur stepped out and stared at her with its pitch black eyes. Gwen fired at least seven bullets at the beast, but they were ineffective. The bullets did absolutely nothing to harm the Minotaur which now inexplicably appeared. 

The Minotaur was in the hub and it was ready to kill.


	7. Evils from the Rift

Chapter 6: Evils from the Rift 

The Minotaur was staring Gwen down. Gwen could see the passion in its eyes. It was going to attack soon. However, the tall beast just stood there by the bathroom with Gwen pointing a gun at it. It wasn't moving. Gwen was confused. She called for the rest of the team who were already on their way after hearing the gun shots. Jack, Martha, Ianto, and Mickey arrived and stopped dead in their tracks. They all stared at the Minotaur in awe. 

"How the hell did that get in here?" Ianto shouted. 

"Me." Regina replied now stepping out of the bathroom and into view of the Torchwood team. 

"But how?" Jack inquired. 

"Magic." Regina said. "I control the Minotaur. I make the rules. Now you will do as I say." 

"I don't think so." Jack said. 

He pointed a gun at Regina and was ready to shoot. 

"You think that scares me?" Regina pondered. 

"It should." Jack said before shooting the gun and sending a bullet speeding at Regina. 

The Minotaur instantaneously jumped in front of Regina just in time to save her from the bullet. The bullet didn't even affect the monster at all. It simply bounced off of the Minotaur's chest and landed on the floor. 

"What the hell?" Jack remarked with confusion. 

"Like I said before. Magic." Regina said now staring down each member of the team. She saw the looks of fright on all of their faces. This was always her goal. Regina had taken over Torchwood. "Hostility will not be tolerated Jack. Normally I'd kill you, but seeing as I can't, I'll just have to kill one of your friends."

"Over my dead body." Jack fired back angrily. "And I don't think anyone will see that for a long time."

Regina chuckled. 

"Alright. I'll give you a choice." The Evil Queen said. "Give me the red diamond and fix the dimension jumper and I'll spare your lives and the lives of those in the city. Your second option is to defy the first option. In which case I'll have the Minotaur kill all the mortal Torchwood agents and every last person in this city until I am given the red diamond and the dimension jumper has been fixed." 

"Regina," Jack started to say. "We can't fix the dimension jumper." 

"What!" The Queen said sounding very angry and confused. 

"The dimension jumpers were made at the Torchwood in London. They had much different technology then we do and they're long gone. UNIT took most of their technology anyways. We can't help you. So you can't do whatever it is you wanted to do with it." Jack said. 

"I don't believe you." Regina said. 

"It's true." Ianto said. He knew the information Jack said to Regina to be absolute fact. Having worked at Torchwood in London and Cardiff, Ianto knew of all the differences. 

"No." Regina said. She was on the verge of tears. 

"I'm sorry Regina." Jack said. "It's over." 

"No." Regina said. "No it's not. I won't let you stand in the way of my happy ending. I'll burn this city to the ground if I have to. Now fix it!" Regina screamed at them. 

"Jack's right Regina." Ianto said. "We can't fix it." 

"What a shame." Regina remarked. "It seems you've chosen option two." She then turned her head towards the Minotaur who was standing next to her. "Kill them all." Regina commanded. 

The Minotaur understood Regina's orders loud and clear. It prepared to charge at the Torchwood team with its massive horns. Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Martha, and Mickey all understood what the Minotaur was doing and bolted away from the mythical beast. The Minotaur then ran after them. Regina could hear its roars even as the Minotaur swiftly made its way farther and farther away from her. While the Minotaur was attacking Torchwood, she decided to venture through the hub and find the red diamond and dimension jumper. 

Meanwhile, the team by this time had made it into the main area of the hub with the all the computers. They could all hear the Minotaur's roars louder and louder as it approached from behind them. 

"We've got to get out of here!" Mickey shouted. 

"No!" Jack said. "We can't let that thing get loose in the city." 

"None of our guns work!" Gwen said. "How do you propose we stop it?" 

They soon ran out of thinking time. The Minotaur had arrived. It charged at them blindly without looking where it was going. This made is easy for the Torchwood team to dodge its advances. However, the Minotaur was destroying the hub. It cracked the walls open. It broke machinery. The wild monster soon crashed head first into the Rift Manipulator. This was a tall machine with the ability to open and close the rift. It was important not to tamper with the Rift Manipulator. No one ever knows what will come out of the rift. Now a very dangerous monster crashed into it and caused sparks to fly off of it. 

Suddenly, the entire hub shook violently. Jack, Martha, Mickey, Ianto, Gwen, and the Minotaur were being tossed around the already damaged hub. It was an earthquake. Eventually, the hub stood still again and the Minotaur charged through the round door, down the hallway, through the shack, and into the city with no one to stop it. The Minotaur roared through the black night sky as innocent civilians ran quickly away from it. The Torchwood team was left to pick themselves up. Once they all got onto their feet, an annoying alarm sounded loudly throughout the hub. 

"What's the alarm for?" Martha asked. 

"Check the computers." Jack instructed to Gwen who was closest to them. 

"Oh no." Gwen said after disabling the alarm and reading the computer screen. 

"What's happened?" Ianto asked. 

"That was no earthquake." Gwen responded. "It was the rift. When the Minotaur crashed into the Rift Manipulator, the rift opened and some things got out." 

"What things?" Jack asked. 

"I don't know." Gwen responded still looking at the screen. "It only says that two new life forms escaped the rift." 

"Check the CCTV." Jack instructed. "Maybe we can see these life forms on the screen if they're outside." 

Upon looking at the screen, which was projecting a live view of the Cardiff streets, Gwen saw people running away from something. She watched them run for their lives wondering what they could be running from. She suspected that it was the Minotaur. However, she changed her mind when she saw a blue laser beam kill the people while they were running and heard a loud screeching voice say "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" 

"Jack." Gwen said very seriously. "A Dalek escaped the rift." The Dalek soon appeared on the screen, confirming Gwen's statement. 

This was bad news. Daleks were the ultimate killers. Everyone on Earth knew them. When they stole the Earth just a few months ago, they also invaded the planet and killed so many people. Daleks could not easily be killed. Jack possessed the only gun Torchwood had with the power to destroy it. It was a large powerful laser gun. Now they were going to have to use it. If they failed to kill the Dalek, the world would be exterminated. 

"Hold on there's something else." Gwen said while looking at the screen. "Have any of you seen this angel statue before?" Gwen asked referring to a seemingly new stone statue of an angel that she couldn't remember being there before. 

Martha's eyes widened. She remembered a certain species that looked like statues of angels. They were deadly. She prayed it wasn't what she thought it was. Martha ran straight to the screens and stared at it. There was a statue of an angel. It's hands were covering its face. Martha knew exactly what this was. She'd seen it before when she as traveling with the Doctor. This was a Weeping Angel. 

"That's a Weeping Angel. It must've escaped the rift too." Martha said. 

"What's a Weeping Angel?" Mickey asked. 

"They're aliens. The Doctor said they were quantum locked." Martha replied. 

"But what does that mean?" Gwen asked. 

"It means its not really a statue. Its only a statue when you're looking at it. The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. Once you look at them, they turn to stone. But once you look away, once you blink, they get you." Martha replied. 

"What happens when they get you?" Ianto asked. 

"They send you back in time and feed off the energy that produces." Martha said. 

Jack spent a few minutes just thinking and trying to come up with a plan. 

"Alright," Jack began. "Obviously we need to get out there and stop the Dalek, the Angel, and the Minotaur. I'll grab the big gun and go after the Dalek. I think the man who can't die probably has the best shot at it. Martha, you've fought the Weeping Angels before. You're the best person to fight them now." 

Martha nodded her head in acceptance of this. She was the most qualified, but that didn't take the fear away. She could get sent back in time and without the Doctor there to save her again, she may be stuck in the past forever. 

Jack continued to tell his plan. "Ianto. Go after the Minotaur. I want you to use the Hypnosis Charm." 

The Hypnosis Charm was a small purple circle which was put on a chain so that it could be worn as a necklace. It was an alien artifact that Torchwood discovered. It had the power to hypnotize anything. It could surely be used to defeat this indestructible Minotaur. 

"Gwen and Mickey," Jack continued. "I want you to stay here, close the rift, and stop Regina. I'm sure you can handle it." 

Mickey and Gwen nodded. They were prepared to stay and fight in the hub. Jack, Martha, and Ianto grabbed the supplies they would need to fight the aliens and departed from the hub in a hurry. People were dying. They had to stop the killing. 

Gwen and Mickey were left in the hub. Suddenly, a strange beeping noise sounded on the computer. Mickey walked over to check it out while Gwen stood still trying to call her husband and warn him about the new dangers in the city. 

"Gwen." Mickey called to her. 

"Ya?" Gwen responded. 

"What were you telling me about the Weevils? Remember while we were waiting two days for Jack to come back? I asked you about the Weevils." Mickey said. 

"Ya. I told you that they were vicious and carnivorous. That they would kill anything instantly without even thinking about it. They're savage and they need to be kept here away from the public." Gwen said. 

"They've got out." Mickey said. 

"What?" Gwen questioned. 

"They must have accidentally gotten released from their cells when the Minotaur was jamming into random buttons and stuff." 

"So the Weevils are out!" Gwen said. 

"Ya." Mickey replied. "And they're coming for us."


	8. The Vashta Nerada

Chapter 7: The Vashta Nerada 

"What are we supposed to do?" Mickey asked Gwen. "We can't close the rift with those Weevils coming at us. Plus Regina's still here somewhere. Who knows what she's up to." 

"Mickey, you've got to calm down." Gwen said. "Jack put us in charge of this because he knows we can do it. How far away are the Weevils from us?" 

"I don't know." He replied. "Most of the cameras got damaged by the earthquake. I can't see all around the hub anymore." 

"Eric." Gwen said 

"What?" Mickey asked. 

"We've got to get Eric before the Weevils do. We can't let him die." Gwen said. 

"Don't you think we have more important things to worry about?" Mickey shouted. 

Gwen ignored Mickey and ran over to the medical area. Mickey followed her. He couldn't stand to be by himself with carnivorous Weevils running around and the Evil Queen on the loose. 

When Gwen arrived at the medical area of the hub, she found that Eric was not on the table anymore. He was on the floor and he wasn't moving. Oddly enough, he was still wearing his clothes that he wore when he originally left the Enchanted Forest. Regardless, she ran over to Eric and started shaking his unconscious body trying to wake him. Mickey watched in horror. 

"Gwen!" He yelled to her. "Give it a rest. He's dead." 

However, Eric's eyes started to open. The prince found himself being cradled by Gwen. 

"What happened?" Eric asked staring into her eyes. 

"The rift opened." Gwen responded gently. 

"The rift?" Eric questioned. 

"Don't worry about it. The point is that when it opened, it caused an earthquake. I think it may have thrown you from the table." Gwen told him. 

Eric started to cry. 

"No it's ok. You're safe now." Gwen said calmly trying to ease him. 

This wasn't true. Outside of the hub was a Dalek, a Weeping Angel, and a Minotaur. Inside the hub were ferocious Weevils and the Evil Queen. 

"No it's not that." Eric said. "My men are all dead and its all Regina's fault. I don't know why I even bothered to save her. I should've let her drown. Where is she?" Eric sobbed. 

Regina soon arrived on the seen, surprised by what she was seeing. 

"Oh Eric. What would Ariel say?" Regina teased. 

"Ariel?" Mickey said. 

"No way." Gwen said in shock. She remembered a certain film she'd seen when she was younger about a mermaid named Ariel who fell in love with a prince named Eric. She then looked down at Eric to question him. "Are you a prince?" 

"Yes." Eric said as he broke free of Gwen's hold and stood up. 

"The Evil Queen and Prince Eric are in the hub." Mickey said with great disbelief. 

"What are you two?" Gwen asked Eric and Regina suspiciously. "You're just stories. How can you be real?"

Before either of them could respond, the roars of savage Weevils echoed throughout the hub. 

"We have to move." Mickey said. 

Gwen ran over to Mickey. Then, simultaneously they said. "Follow me." 

Eric and Regina did not complain. Getting killed by Weevils was not part of the agenda. Gwen and Mickey were running side by side, with Eric and Regina running side by side behind them. Just slightly farther behind them were about fifty angry Weevils charging at them with hungry eyes and open mouths. 

Gwen and Mickey suddenly split. Gwen ran towards the main hub area which had been attacked by the Minotaur just minutes ago. She knew a safe place there. However, Mickey ran away from this area and down the secret hallways and tunnels within the hub. Neither of them had realized that they broke away from each other. Regina and Eric did not have time to choose which Torchwood agent to follow as the Weevils were surprisingly fast runners. Eric followed Gwen to the main hub area and Regina followed Mickey through the mysterious halls of the hub. The Weevils were torn. They didn't know who to follow. So they split up as well, with twenty five Weevils running after Gwen and Eric, and twenty five Weevils hunting after Mickey and Regina. 

Upon arriving at the main hub area, Gwen and Eric fled up the stairs to where the offices were. The Weevils noticed them from the ground and rushed up the stairs to attack them. Gwen opened the glass door to Jack's personal office. After she and Eric had run inside, Gwen shut the door and locked it. Seconds later, twenty five angry Weevils started banging mercilessly on the glass door and glass walls of Jack's private space. 

"It's just glass. They're going to break through!" Eric shouted at Gwen. 

"Eric...Prince Eric," she corrected herself. "You have to stay calm. This is special Torchwood glass. It's much stronger and safer." 

Suddenly, the glass started to crack. 

"What were you saying?" Eric yelled. 

Gwen tried her best to stay calm and went over to Jack's personal computer, hoping to find something that could save them. It was at this point that she noticed Mickey and Regina were missing. 

"Where are Mickey and Regina?" Gwen asked. 

"I don't know." Eric responded, 

Gwen had to assume the worst. They were dead. Tears went down her face, but she did not let them distract her as she continued to search the computer for something in the electronic files that could save them. 

Gwen went through all Jack's files until she found one file that read "Hub Emergency". She immediately clicked on it. It was hard to concentrate with the sounds of the Weevils' screams and their endless banging on the walls. However, she did her best to stay focused. After clicking on the file, a hundred more smaller files appeared in the screen. Each one had a different title and contained information pertaining to a wide variety of hub emergencies. There were too many files and not enough time. So, Gwen picked the title that sounded strangest to her: "Vashta Nerada". 

She clicked on the strange sounding file. Then, instead of a document with written information, a video started to play. Eric walked over to marvel at this strange sight. He'd never seen a video before. On the screen was non other than Captain Jack Harkness. He was sitting at his desk, but saying nothing. The video was frozen. Gwen started to panic and then realized that she needed to hit the "play" button on the screen in order for the video to begin. 

When she clicked on the button, the video began and Jack started speaking. 

"This is only to be used in the event of an emergency." Jack said on the screen. 

Gwen and Eric mutually agreed that this definitely counted as an emergency. They continued watching the video. 

"The Vashta Nerada are microscopic killers. Alone, they are harmless, but together they are more deadly than you can imagine. The Vashta Nerada live in the dark. They need it to survive. During World War II, a large group of Vashta Nerada came through the rift and thrived during the darkness of the Cardiff Blitz. Eventually, Torchwood captured them and trained them. They currently reside in the darkness under the hub and will only come out if they hear the noise from this whistle." Jack said as he pulled out a gold whistle from his pocket. "Once, the Vashta Nerada come out, they will fill the entire hub in darkness and kill everything in it. However, if someone is inside of a locked room, then they will not attack. All unlocked rooms will be taken over by the Vashta Nerada. That's what we trained them to do." 

Gwen smiled. Jack had provided them with an escape from the Weevils. They were locked inside of Jack's office. She and Eric would be saved. First, they had to find the whistle. Gwen hastily searched through the drawers in Jack's desk until she found the golden whistle from the video. 

The Weevils were growing more violent. Soon, they would break through the glass walls. Gwen had to blow the whistle now. She looked at Eric who was panicking to himself. She looked with a gleam of hope in her eyes. She managed to reassure the prince that everything would be alright without even saying a word to him. Without wasting another second, Gwen blew the whistle. There was no sound. The whistle made no detectable sound. However, the Vashta Nerada heard the whistle's low noise and started coming towards the hub. 

Suddenly, the lights in the hub started to go out. The lights in Jack's office remained on. Gwen and Eric watched as the lights around the Weevils started to go black. Soon, the darkness consumed the Weevils. There were no more screams. There were no more bangs on the glass. However, there were a large number of thuds on the ground. Even though she couldn't see, Gwen knew what the thuds were. It was the bodies of dead Weevils hitting the ground. 

Gwen then tried to find any working cameras in the hub on the computer. She found live footage of an empty hallway somewhere in the hub where the lights were still on. Suddenly, she saw Mickey and Regina run through the hallway followed by twenty five Weevils. 

"No!" Gwen shouted. 

"What is it?" Eric asked. 

"I've just released deadly shadows into the hub." Gwen replied. 

"Yes, and they've saved us." Eric replied. 

"Only because we were in a locked room." 

"So?" 

"So Mickey and Regina are out there in the open. The Vashta Nerada are going to kill them."


	9. The Return of Magic

Chapter 8: The Return of Magic 

Mickey and Regina were running. They were being chased by twenty five deadly Weevils down the secret Torchwood hallways. Mickey didn't know where they were going. They just keep running down corridor after corridor trying to find a safe place. 

"Mickey." 

Mickey and Regina heard the voice calling Mickey's name, but there was no one there. The only ones around besides them were the Weevils, who are incapable of speech. So, they ignored the voice and kept moving. 

"Mickey. Regina. You need to listen to me." 

They heard the voice again. 

"Where's that voice coming from?" Regina asked as they kept running through and endless series of hallways and corridors. 

"How should I know?" Mickey asked. 

"You're Torchwood." Regina replied. 

"Barely. I've only been here four days." Mickey replied. 

"Mickey and Regina. It's Gwen. I'm using the intercom system in Jack's office. I'm with Eric." 

Mickey and Regina now knew who the voice belonged to. 

"I've released alien killers into the hub to kill the Weevils." Gwen said to them. "They're invisible. The point is you have to stay out of the dark. Don't go in a dark room. Don't step in any shadows. If you do, you'll die." 

"So where do we go?" Regina yelled out to Gwen. 

"Find an open room with plenty of light. Then, lock the door. You won't get killed if you're inside of a locked room." Gwen replied. 

"What's in the dark. What do we need to be afraid of?" Mickey asked Gwen while still running through this maze of hallways. 

"Vashta Nerada." Gwen replied. 

Neither Mickey nor the Evil Queen knew what that was, but they weren't going to question it. They simply keep running from the Weevils behind them. Mickey looked back. The Weevils were still a good distance away, but he knew that this would soon change. Regina and Mickey were starting to get very tired and the Weevils seemed like they could go on running forever, showing no signs of slowing down. 

Soon, Mickey and Regina came to a long hallway with one door at the very end. Mickey remembered this door. Behind it was the room where Torchwood housed the secret submarine. They would be safe behind there. 

The Evil Queen and Mickey bolted for the door. They stopped once they reached it. The door was locked. They needed to type in the correct code to get inside. Mickey did not know the code. He wanted to ask Gwen, but the Weevils were approaching too fast. It was over. Regina and Mickey were going to become food. 

In the face of this impending death, Regina reverted to her natural instincts. She was going to attempt to use magic. In the back of her mind she knew that this was a land without magic, but her instincts took over. She stepped forward and stared at the charging Weevils. She extended her hand forward and concentrated. Then, a large wall of fire appeared between Regina and the Weevils. The Weevils stopped charging, afraid of being burned by the fire. 

"How did you do that?" Mickey asked sounding very afraid now. 

"Magic." She replied with a victorious tone. 

Regina's magic was back. She was genuinely happy. 

"I thought your magic didn't work here." Mickey remarked. 

"So did I. Something must have happened. What was that earthquake thing all about?" Regina asked Mickey. 

"It was the rift opening." He replied. 

"Well I don't know what this rift thing is, but once it opened I got my magic back." Regina said. 

Regina raise her hands up to about her shoulders. Then, fire magically appeared on her palms. She watched as Mickey's happy expression turned into one of fear. Regina had her magic back. Regina held the power. 

"I could do anything I want to you." Regina remarked. 

Mickey did not say anything. He stared at Regina and her hands of fire. He was frozen with fear. Then, the fire that burned on Regina's hands disappeared and she lowered her hands. Although, the wall of fire still burned behind her and the hungry Weevils were still afraid to cross it. 

"I'm going home." Regina said. 

"What?" Mickey said surprised. 

"This was a colossal waste of time. I thought you could help me get my revenge. I thought Torchwood could help give me my happy ending, but I guess I was wrong. I'll just have to think of some other way to take away their happiness." Regina said. 

"Who's happiness?" Mickey asked. 

"None of your business." Regina fired back. "I think I'll be coming back to this land rather soon. This land without magic." 

She stared at Mickey who was panicking by the door. 

"And I'd like some insurance." Regina said. 

"What insurance?" Mickey asked. 

"I want something from you." Regina said. 

"What do you need from me?" Mickey asked. 

"I want knowledge that when I do come back to this land, Torchwood will not get in my way. I've seen the power you've got here and I don't want it to intervene." Regina said. 

Mickey didn't respond. Regina could see the fear in his eyes. She was pleased. 

"Hold still." Regina instructed him. 

Gwen and Eric watched all of this from the computer screen in Jack's office. There was a camera on the ceiling of the hall where Mickey and Regina were standing. They heard what Regina said and tried to figure out what she meant by "insurance". 

Then, Gwen and Eric watched in horror as Regina reached her hand inside Mickey's chest and ripped his heart out of his body. Gwen screamed. Eric tried to hug her and calm her down, but it had no effect. Regina was holding Mickey's beating heart in her hand. Regina turned around to look directly at the ceiling camera. With Mickey's heart in her hand, she put fear into Gwen and Eric's minds. 

Gwen and Eric looked over at Mickey through the screen. They were shocked to find that he was still alive. More than that he was breathing heavily. It wasn't medically possible. Yet there he was, standing behind a triumphant Regina. 

"Heed my warning Torchwood." Regina said to the camera directly addressing Gwen and Eric. "I'm coming back to this land and when I do, you're not going to interfere. If you do, I will crush Mickey's heart and he will die." 

Regina then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. 

"Where'd she go?" Gwen yelled. 

"Back to the Enchanted Forest." Eric replied. 

"The what?" Gwen with great curiosity in her voice. 

"My land. Regina magically transported herself back there and she took Mickey's heart with her." Eric replied. 

"But how can she do that? You can't just rip out a person's heart." Gwen stated. 

"Regina can." Eric said. 

"Why?" Gwen asked. 

"Because she's the Evil Queen." Eric replied. 

Mickey stood there in the hallway by himself. Well almost by himself. The Weevils were still there. There were trapped behind a burning wall of fire. He had no time to gather his thoughts before he looked down the hallway and saw that the lights were going out. The darkness was approaching. The Vashta Nerada were coming. 

"Gwen!" Mickey yelled to Gwen. "I need the code to open this door now!" 

"Right!" Gwen said and then began searching Jack's computer for the correct code to the door. 

Mickey watched helplessly as the lights went out one by one. The darkness was coming. It made no difference if Regina disappeared with his heart. He was going to be killed by the Vashta Nerada. 

Suddenly, the light that illuminated the Weevils went out. They were consumed by the darkness. Mickey no longer heard their roars of hunger. There were no more sounds. There were only thud noises for a brief moment. Mickey knew what these thud noises were even though he could not see. They were the sounds of dead Weevils hitting the floor. Mickey had never been so scared in his life and he'd been in some scary situations. He was strapped to a dissection table on a spaceship in the fifty-first century with killer robots. He'd fought deadly Cybermen for years on a parallel world. He fought in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Yet this moment was the only one in which Mickey could feel death inching its way closer to him. The only lights remaining in the hallway were the wall of fire and the light above him, which started to flicker. 

"Gwen! Hurry up!" Mickey shouted. 

Gwen was too late she couldn't find the code in time. The light had turned off. Mickey closed his eyes. He was still so scared. Then it dawned on him that he was still alive. How was this possible? When Mickey opened his eyes, he saw that he was still standing in the light from Regina's burning wall of fire. However, the fire was started to settle down. 

"Mickey!" Gwen shouted in the intercom. "I've got the code." 

"Well hurry up and tell me. This fire isn't going to last much longer." Mickey replied. 

"100451213003" Gwen said rapidly. 

Mickey rapidly typed in the numbers on the key pad and the door opened. He then ran inside and the door slammed shut behind him and automatically locked. He was safe. Although he didn't have much room to stand since the room was almost entirely filled with water. 

Back in Jack's office, Gwen and Eric were rejoicing. They'd saved themselves and Mickey. Although Regina had taken Mickey's heart, that was going to have to be an issue for another time. The rift was still open. More evil would certainly come through into Cardiff if they didn't shut it soon. Fortunately, Gwen knew the correct code for the rift manipulator to close the rift. 

"Gwen." Eric said to her. 

"Ya Eric." Gwen said smiling. 

"Regina's gone. How will I get back to my land?" He asked her desperately. 

"I don't know. We'll figure it out later. We've got to close the rift now." Gwen replied. 

"But how? The Vashta Nerada are all over the hub!" Eric pointed out. 

All he and Gwen could see was darkness outside the glass windows of Jack's office. Gwen quickly grabbed the golden whistle from Jack's desk and blew it. Once again, she and Eric heard nothing while the Vashta Nerada heard the silent signal and retreated to their hiding place in the underground shadows. Slowly, all the light returned to the hub. The Vashta Nerada were gone, and the hub was once again safe. Well it was relatively safe. The rift was still open and until it was closed, the entire planet was at risk. 

Gwen and Eric soon rushed out of Jack's office. However they didn't get far before they were stopped by a large pile of bones on the floor outside the door to Jack's office. The Vashta Nerada didn't just kill the Weevils. They ate every scrap of meat they could find. Gwen and Eric were careful to maneuver around the pile of Weevils skeletons and then rushed down the steps to the rift manipulator. Then, Gwen swiftly typed in the code required to close the rift. However, there was another earthquake. Gwen and Eric were tossed around the hub violently. Soon enough, the shaking stopped and the rift was closed. 

Mickey soon arrived. Without wasting a minute, Gwen ran over and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh Mickey." Gwen said. 

That's all she could say. She had no idea what to say to someone who had their heart stolen by the Evil Queen. 

"It's ok." Mickey said. "I'm fine." 

He wasn't. He had no idea what to think or what to do. Regina stole Mickey's heart and took away to another planet. 

"Anyway," Mickey began trying to change the subject. "we saved the world!" 

"Not quite." Gwen commented. 

"But you closed the rift." Mickey said. 

"Ya so now no more evil get released into the city, but have you forgotten about the monsters that are already here?" Gwen asked him. 

"Ya I guess I did with all the Weevils, and the Vashta Nerada, and the Evil Queen." Mickey replied. 

"Sorry." Gwen said. 

"It's alright." Mickey said. 

"What monsters?" Eric asked. He was lying on the ground unconscious when these monsters were released. 

"There's a Dalek, a Weeping Angel, and a Minotaur out there in the city." Gwen stated. "If Jack, Martha, and Ianto don't stop them, it could mean the end of the world."


	10. The Big Blue Box and the Impossible Girl

Chapter 9: The Big Blue Box and The Impossible Girl 

Jack awoke on the city streets of downtown Cardiff. It was night. As Jack slowly regained consciousness, he saw people running and screaming around him. Once he got on his feet and grabbed his large laser gun, he assessed the situation. There had been a second earthquake. That must have been what knocked him out. He must have fallen down hard on the ground and been knocked unconscious. 

Why had there been a second earthquake? It must have been the rift. Jack knew what it meant. Gwen and Mickey must have closed the rift. This was good. More than good it was excellent. Jack even managed to smile upon this new realization. However, there were still evil aliens and monsters roaming about the city. Jack promised to slay one of them: the Dalek. So that's what he was going to do. 

Jack's history with the Daleks goes back over a hundred years. The very first time that Jack ever died was by a Dalek. Back when he was traveling with the Doctor, they arrived at The Game Station in the year 200100. The Daleks invaded the station and killed hundreds of innocent people, including Jack. However, he was later revived and made immortal. Jack didn't see the Daleks again until just a few months ago when they stole the Earth. Now, one has come through the rift and was killing innocent people. Luckily, Jack brought a powerful laser gun with him. It could destroy a Dalek with one blast. So Jack continued roaming the city looking for the alien killer. 

He soon found what he was looking for. The Dalek was flying high above the city shooting people dead from above. The Dalek was too high off of the ground and the night sky was too dark for Jack to get a good aim at the alien. He had to figure out something to do or everyone in the city would die and eventually so would everyone on the planet. 

So Jack found a building. It rose hundreds of feet high off of the ground. Immediately, Jack raced inside and up all of the stairs in order to get to the roof. He figured that once he was on the top of the building, he would have the best chance to shoot the Dalek and cause the least amount of destruction. However, once Jack reached the roof and searched the sky, the Dalek was nowhere to be seen. It seemed as though the alien had vanished. 

Jack was confused. It was there before he went inside the building and the Dalek wouldn't even think about leaving the city until everyone was dead. So where did it go? 

Jack then turned around and looked into the sky behind him. He thought he saw something moving in the darkness of the night sky. The object was disguised in the clouds. Then this object moved into some visible light in the sky. Jack was astounded by what he saw. A big blue box was flying around in the sky. 

Jack smiled happily. The Doctor was here flying through the sky in his TARDIS. The Doctor always knew what to do in the face of danger. However, Jack noticed that something was wrong. The TARDIS wasn't just flying around the skies. It was flying away from something. Soon Jack saw what it was that the Doctor was fleeing from. The Dalek was chasing the TARDIS. 

"It must have recognized the TARDIS." Jack said aloud to himself. 

Jack watched the TARDIS and the Dalek fly through the sky. He soon saw that their chase through the air was coming towards him. He didn't have time to think. The big blue box was swiftly approaching towards him. Jack ran out of the way and watched as the TARDIS rapidly approached where he previously stood. 

What happened next happened too fast for Jack to fully realize what was going on. The TARDIS slowed down once it reached the roof of the building for a brief moment. It almost came to a complete stop. While the TARDIS was slowly moving, the doors started to open. Then, a girl with brown hair fell out of the doors and onto the roof. Then, the TARDIS doors shut and it quickly picked up speed again and flew off into the night sky. The Dalek zoomed past the roof. It was still chasing the Doctor. 

Jack rushed over to help the girl who'd fallen on the ground. However, she picked herself up and looked at Jack before he had a chance to even touch her. 

"Oh my stars. Look at you!" The girl remarked. 

Jack knew that this was compliment, yet he had to surpress his urge to flirt with this girl. He had to focus on what was important. 

"What's your name?" Jack asked her. 

"My name's Clara." The girl said. "But the Doctor calls me The Impossible Girl."


	11. Death to the Dalek

Chapter 10: Death to the Dalek 

"Who are you?" Clara asked Jack. 

"Captain Jack Harkness." He replied with a smile. 

Goodness he was attractive. No matter how hard Clara tried to resist, she found herself being very physically attracted to this man. 

"I'm glad the Doctor is here." Jack remarked. 

"You know the Doctor?" Clara questioned. 

"Of course I do. He's never mentioned me? Not once?" He asked Clara. 

"No, I don't think so." She replied. 

"The Doctor's a time traveller. For all I know he hasn't even met me yet. What does he look like?" He asked Clara. 

"Oh he's tall and skinny." Clara replied. 

"Brown hair?" Jack asked. 

"Yes." Clara said. 

That was how Jack had remembered the Doctor. He was a little hurt that the Doctor never even mentioned him. 

"Ok so why did you come here?" Jack asked her. 

"The TARDIS picked up an alert. The Doctor said that the rift was becoming extremely dangerous. I'm not entirely sure what the rift is, but apparently it's bad. Next thing I knew, we were being shot at by a Dalek." Clara replied. 

"I'm with Torchwood. We monitor the rift." Jack replied. 

"Torchwood?" Clara said sounding very confused. 

"Really? He never even mentioned Torchwood?" Jack said. "Anyway it opened when a Minotaur crashed into the Rift Manipulator." 

"A Minotaur? Where'd you get a Minotaur?" Clara asked. 

"The Evil Queen." Jack replied. 

"Regina!" Clara said. 

"You know her?" Jack asked. 

"We met once." Clara said. 

"Oh that's right. The Sontarans. She was telling us about that." Jack said. 

"But how can she be out of the Enchanted Forest?" Clara asked again. 

"Ok I realize that you have a lot of questions, but we have to focus on whats important." Jack said. 

"What's that?" Clara asked. 

"Well there's a Dalek chasing the Doctor around the sky. Also, there's a Weeping Angel and a raging Minotaur somewhere in the city." Jack said. 

"Right. That sounds more important." Clara responded. 

The two then proceeded to go inside the tall building and descend down all the stairs. 

"It's funny." Clara said to Jack. "I won't go into all the details, but I've seen all the Doctor's faces. Every one of his lives. But I didn't get to see all his former companions." 

"Oh there's a lot of us. I've only met a few others myself. In fact I work with two of them." Jack said. 

"Who?" Clara asked. 

"Miss Martha Jones and Mister Mickey Smith." Jack responded. 

Clara had never heard these names before. She wondered who else Jack knew of that traveled with the Doctor. 

"Who else do you know?" Clara asked. 

"Well there's also Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, and Rose Tyler." Jack said. 

"Nope. Haven't heard of any of them before." Clara remarked. 

Jack and Clara finally made their way to the bottom of the building and walked outside. Cardiff had suddenly grown quiet. There were no screaming people running around anywhere. 

"Cardiff is a rather big city right?" Clara questioned Jack. 

"Yes." Jack replied. 

"So where are all the people?" Clara asked. 

"Well only minutes ago there was a Dalek here killing people. Anyone who wasn't dead got the hell out." Jack replied. 

Suddenly, Jack and Clara heard the TARDIS flying up above. The Dalek was still right behind it. Jack readied his huge laser gun and aimed at the sky. 

"What are you doing?" Clara asked. 

"I need to shoot that Dalek." Jack said. 

"What if you hit the TARDIS?" Clara asked. 

"I won't." Jack reassured her. 

He tried to aim at the Dalek, but it kept moving so fast. So, Jack fired two powerful laser blasts from the gun. He was convinced that at least one of them would hit the Dalek. He was right. 

One of Jack's laser blasts hit and destroyed the Dalek completely. The Dalek exploded and illuminated the night sky for a brief moment. However, the second laser blast directly hit the TARDIS. Then, Jack and Clara could see smoke coming from the Doctor's flying time machine. The blue box was losing altitude. The TARDIS was going down. 

Jack and Clara watched helplessly as the TARDIS started to fall out of the sky.


	12. The Angel's Hunt

Chapter 11: The Angel's Hunt

The Doctor was being thrown about the TARDIS violently. His old time machine was shaking ridiculously. The Doctor managed to get over to the screen and see what was going on outside. The Dalek was gone. That was certainly good news, yet the TARDIS was still going crazy. He had to find out why. He then discovered that the TARDIS had been hit by a powerful laser blast. The Doctor now knew why the TARDIS was shaking so much. The TARDIS was crashing.

"Not again." The Doctor said aloud.

The last time his TARDIS was crashing, he ended up landing in Amy Pond's backyard and destroyed her shed. Now, the big old box was falling onto a major population area. He could crash into a building, or the street, or even a person. People could die.

The Doctor tried his best to avoid the ship crashing. He managed to stable himself at the console. He then, tried repeatedly to de-materialize the TARDIS and bring it somewhere with no people where he could crash. However, the TARDIS wouldn't move. It was falling from the sky onto Cardiff and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Eventually, the TARDIS hit the ground hard. The Doctor couldn't hold his balance and hit the TARDIS floor. It hurt a lot. When he got back on his feet he checked the screen for information about the outside. The TARDIS had landed upright this time, which was a miracle. He'd landed on a deserted street in downtown Cardiff. There was someone standing in front if the TARDIS a few yards away. He couldn't tell who it was. All he could see was that this person had the shape of a woman.

The Doctor hoped that this woman was Clara. When he saw that the Dalek was relentlessly chasing them in the sky, he dropped Clara off at a random building in the city to keep her safe. Now there was a strange woman in front of the TARDIS on a street with no other people. The Doctor ran outside to see who this woman was.

When the Doctor opened the doors, he was surprised by the face that was standing a few yards away from him. The face didn't belong to Clara, but he recognized it all the same. It had been hundreds of years since he last saw this woman. In fact the last time he saw her was when he had a different face. When his tenth incarnation was dying, he went to all his old companions and checked on them. He saved her from a Sontaran sniper. This was someone he'd thought he'd never see again. This woman was non other than the beautiful Martha Jones.

"Martha." The Doctor said sounding very surprised.

"Doctor? Is that you? You sound different." Martha remarked.

"Well I've regenerate since the last time I saw you. Oh that was hundreds of years ago." The Doctor said.

"Hundreds of years! It's only been a few months for me." Martha said.

"What happened the last time you saw me?" The Doctor asked.

"The Daleks stole the Earth." Martha said.

The Doctor frowned. That was a day he'd tried hard not to remember. Then, the Doctor started to grow suspicious of Martha.

"You could tell I changed by the sound of my voice." The Doctor said.

"Ya." Martha replied.

"I've changed physically too. Did you notice?" He asked her.

Martha didn't respond. She was focusing on something that was behind the Doctor and the TARDIS. She could only see the Doctor in her peripheral vision.

That's when the Doctor realized that Martha wasn't looking directly at him. She was staring at something behind him. The always curious Doctor then turned around and looked over to see what Martha was seeing. Then, he saw one of his old enemies. The Doctor saw a Weeping Angel.

"How did that get here?" The Doctor asked Martha without taking his eyes off of the angel.

"The rift opened and the angel came out." Martha replied.

"How did the rift get open?" He asked still staring at the angel.

"It's a long story Doctor." Martha said.

"Give me the highlights." The Doctor said.

"The Evil Queen and Prince Eric came here from a far away land. The Evil Queen summoned a Minotaur and it crashed into the Rift Manipulator, thus opening the rift and releasing the Angel and a Dalek."

"Why is Regina here?" The Doctor asked.

"She wanted us to fix a dimension jumper that she took from the Sontarans. She didn't say why."

"Who's us?" The Doctor asked.

"Torchwood. I work for Torchwood now." Martha replied.

"Martha," the Doctor said. "I've really got to blink."

"Me too." She replied.

"Get into the TARDIS. We'll figure something out." The Doctor ordered.

Martha didn't have any complaints with that plan. Although she was hesitant to go inside of the TARDIS again. The last time she did, it whisked her away to a far away world where she got caught in the middle of an inter-species war. However, the TARDIS was guaranteed safety. Out here in the streets was a Weeping Angel. So Martha rushed through the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor slowly followed her. He didn't take his eyes off the angel for even a second. Then, he turned away from the angel, ran into the TARDIS, and shut the doors as fast as he could. He just barely escaped the Angel's touch.

"You've redecorated." Martha remarked.

"Why thank you." The Doctor replied with a smile. He took Martha's remark as a compliment.

The interior of the TARDIS had changed significantly since she was last inside. There were much darker colors. The overwhelming sense of yellow and blue that she remembered had been replaced with green and a much darker blue. Possibly even black or purple. The "coral" design had gone. This was a new Doctor, and a new TARDIS.

Martha now could also get a good look at the Doctor. He did change. Everything about him was different from the man she originally fell in love with. Martha convinced herself that she'd moved on from these feelings. However, now that everything about the Doctor had changed, she was reassured that she did not have feelings anymore. As far as she was concerned this was a different man.

"How did you die?" Martha asked. "The Doctor I knew. The Doctor I traveled with. The Doctor I...fell in love with. How did he die?"

"I'm still that same Doctor." He responded trying to avoid the question.

"I'd like to know." Martha said.

"It's not important." The Doctor said.

"Please?" Martha asked.

"He died saving a man. A very unimportant man. But he was a great man too." The Doctor responded.

The Doctor and Martha stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Alright. We can't just leave that Angel out there. How do we get rid of it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well I have got sort of a plan." Martha said.

The Doctor stared at her. He was shocked. Everyone always expected him to have a plan. This wasn't the Martha Jones he remembered. The Doctor would usually come up with a plan. Most of the adventure was usually him coming up with a plan as he went along. That's certainly how he remembered it was during his travels with Martha. She didn't have a plan when the Judoon brought a hospital to the moon, or when the Daleks invaded New York City in 1930, or when the Master conquered the Earth. He remembered Martha as he remembered most of his companions. He remembered her as being dependent on him. Now, she had a plan. He hoped it would be good.

"Well what is it?" He asked her.

"Jack gave me this before we left the hub." Martha said as she pulled out a small teleportation device from her pocket that looked similar to a cell phone.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Doctor asked.

"It's a pocket teleporter." Martha replied. "It transports the user wherever they want to go, but there's a problem. Jack said I could use it to send the Angel away, but I don't know how. He only showed me how to use it to teleport myself, not something else."

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors opened and the Weeping Angel was standing at the threshold, frozen by the Doctor and Martha's stares.

"Did you lock the doors?" Martha asked.

"It may have slipped my mind." The Doctor said.

Martha took a quick glance to look at him with an expression that clearly said "You're and idiot."

The Doctor met Martha's gaze with an expression that said "I know. I'm sorry."

Once they realized that they were staring at each other, the Doctor and Martha rapidly turned to look at the angel, which was now only inches away from Martha.

Martha screamed.

"Martha calm down. Back away from it. I won't take my eyes off it for even a second. I promise. Come over to me." The Doctor instructed.

Martha did as he said. She slowly maneuvered herself around the Angel and jolted over to the Doctor.

"Now what?" She hastily asked the Time Lord.

Suddenly, all the lights in the TARDIS started to flicker on and off. The entire room would be consumed with darkness soon if they didn't do something.

"We do what we've always done." The Doctor replied.

One by one the lights in the TARDIS started to go out. There was still some light on the angel, so the Doctor and Martha could see it.

"Run?" Martha asked with her gaze still glued onto the Angel

The Angel looked hungry.

"Run." The Doctor replied.

So the Doctor and Martha ran through halls of the TARDIS avoiding a monster. The Doctor remembered the last time he did this with Clara. He wasn't supposed to remember, but he did. But he couldn't allow himself to dwell in the past. A Weeping Angel was in his TARDIS.

The Doctor and Martha kept running through the halls. The Angel was hunting them. It was an ancient predator who was determined to make a meal out of them. The lights were on in the hallways. They could see the Angel chasing behind them, yet they also needed to see where they were going. Between trying to look at the Angel and finding their way around the TARDIS, they found it hard to always be watching the Angel. The Doctor and Martha eventually came to a dead end. They turned around to see the Weeping Angel at the end of the long hallway. It's face was one of hunger and evil.

"Quick! Give me the teleporter." The Doctor yelled to Martha.

"Here." Martha said while swiftly handing the teleporter to the Doctor and watching the Doctor.

However, no matter how hard they watched the Angel, it was still moving. The Angel was making the lights in the TARDIS hallway flicker. It the brief seconds of darkness, the Angel moved closer and closer to the Doctor and Martha.

"It's turning out the lights!" Martha yelled.

"Just keep watching it!" The Doctor ordered.

The Doctor wasn't watching the Angel at all. He was focusing on fixing the teleporter so that he could use it to send the Angel away. He used his sonic screwdriver to fix it.

"Alright, I think I've got it!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Not a moment too soon. At this time, the Angel was right in front of them. All they had to do was blink and the Angel would touch them. All the lights had to was flicker off for just one more second and the Angel would touch them.

"Well hurry up and use it!" Martha shouted.

Immediately, the Doctor pointed the teleporter at the Angel and pressed a button. Then, after a flash of blue light, the Angel disappeared. The Doctor teleported it away. He and Martha were safe. They were finally able to relax.

"Where did you send it?" Martha asked.

"The center of the sun." The Doctor responded.

"Seriously?" Martha questioned.

"I had to send it somewhere that it couldn't hurt anyone." The Doctor said. "So the Dalek was destroyed and we just killed the Angel. Cardiff is safe right?"

"No." Martha said. "The Evil Minotaur is still out there somewhere in the city."


	13. Rage of the Minotaur

Chapter 12: Rage of the Minotaur 

Ianto had been tracking the deadly Minotaur around the city all night, or at least that's what it felt like. He hasn't had a moments rest since he left the hub. He almost had the Minotaur about an hour ago, but he lost it during the second earthquake. He had to find it again soon. Ianto was tired, but he had a job to do. Torchwood was counting on him. 

While Ianto was running through the dark Cardiff streets, he suddenly heard a loud roar somewhere in the distance. This sound was very unique. Ianto had heard it before. It was the Minotaur. Ianto remembered the sound of the roars from hours earlier when the Minotaur was chasing him and the rest of the Torchwood team around the hub. 

The crucial artifact in capturing the Minotaur was the Hypnosis Charm. The Hypnosis Charm was a small purple circle with great power. Torchwood discovered this artifact so long ago. Jack had it before Ianto even started working at Torchwood. He'd seen it in use only once before. Jack used it to hypnotize a lizard alien that tried to destroy the planet. This was years ago in Ianto's early days before Gwen joined the team. Ianto watched as Jack hypnotized the alien. The Hypnosis Charm had dark power to it. It took someone with a dark side to truly control it. Jack was able to hypnotize the alien into killing itself and Ianto was horrified. 

What scared him most was not the Minotaur, but the power of the Hypnosis Charm. Ianto didn't have a "dark side". Jack had a long and mysterious past. Surely he must have done some dark things. That must be why Jack was able to command the device with such authority. The Hypnosis Charm was a dark object and Jack was a dark man. The Hypnosis Charm obeyed Jack because it respected him. How would it be able to Ianto? The darkest thing he'd ever done was lie to the Torchwood team by keeping his girlfriend alive within the hub with a cyber-converter. Because if this, she became a Cyberman (or Cyberwoman) and almost killed everyone. Jack had years of bad deeds under his belt. Ianto barely even had a day under his. If Ianto can't stop the Minotaur, then it will continue killing and destroying people and things around the city. More people will die if he doesn't stop them. 

Suddenly, Ianto heard the roars of the Minotaur again. They were getting closer. The Minotaur was coming closer. He didn't have time to think. He didn't have time to plan. He only had time to act. The Minotaur was fast. It would be at his location in mere minutes. It was now or never. Ianto had to get control of the Hypnosis Charm, or he would surely die. 

The Minotaur had finally arrived. It stared at Ianto with its dark eyes from farther down the road. They were blacker than night itself. It's eyes seemed to be staring into Ianto's soul. He felt a chill go down his spine. The fear was trying to come out, but Ianto was determined to suppress it and stay focused. He had to be focused if he wanted to stay alive.

The Minotaur was preparing to charge at Ianto. So, Ianto took out the Hypnosis Charm from his pocket and held it in his hand. He tried to clear his mind and focus on the beast. How hard could hypnotizing a mythical monster be? Next, the magical beast started charging at him. The fear Ianto had tried so desperately to suppress had come out. He couldn't focus anymore. He was too frightened. He completely forgot about the welfare of the human race and reverted to his natural instincts. He jumped out of the way of the Minotaur to protect himself. 

Ianto turned around to see the beast keep running. It was slowing down, but still running. Slower and slower the Minotaur kept running until it came to a complete stop. Eventually the monster turned around and stared at Ianto again with those cold, black eyes. It was going to charge again. This time it was more determined to kill the Torchwood agent. Ianto found that he had no fear left inside of him to suppress. It was all on the outside now. He froze. The Minotaur was charging again. Ianto stood still. He couldn't move. He tried to, but he just couldn't. The Minotaur was charging again with such speed. 

Suddenly, while the Minotaur was still running, it exploded. The mythical creature spontaneously burst into flames. It was a miracle. Ianto suddenly felt the fear leave him. He must have done it. He must have gotten the Hypnosis Charm to work. Although he didn't recall hypnotizing the Minotaur into self destructing. Then, when the flames and smoke cleared, Ianto saw Captain Jack Harkness holding his laser gun behind where the Minotaur previously stood. Jack had shot the Minotaur. It made sense. A laser gun with that much power would easily be able to make the Minotaur explode. Ianto smiled at Jack, but the Captain did not smile back. Ianto could tell by Jack's expression that he was mad, perhaps even furious. Ianto also noticed that there was a girl next to him that he had never seen before. She had brown hair. Curiously, Ianto ran towards them. 

"Jack!" Ianto said happily upon reaching him. 

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked sternly. 

Ianto only stared at Jack in confusion. 

"I told you to use the Hypnosis Charm!" Jack yelled. "I saw you jump out of the way. Were you even thinking about everyone else in this city? Did you even try?" 

"I'm sorry." Ianto responded. "I tried. I honestly did, but it wouldn't work. Why would you ever ask me to use such a device? I've never had any practice with it. Did you just expect that I would get it right the first time around in a dangerous and stressful situation?" 

Jack paused for a moment to consider. 

"You're right. I'm sorry." Jack responded. 

Ianto then, turned his attention towards the girl that was with Jack. 

"Hello." He said to her. 

"Hello." The girl replied with a smile. 

"Who's this." He asked Jack. 

"This is Clara." Jack responded. 

Ianto couldn't help but noticed that Clara was very pretty. It seemed a bit random that Jack would just show up with her. He knew that Jack had a very specific reputation. He was famous for his flirting and his way with words. He could convince an elephant to kiss him. Ianto assumed that this girl was yet another one of Jack's one night stands. This got him a little angry. 

"Do you really think this is the time to be picking up girls Jack?" Ianto asked. 

"Oh no. He's not picking me up!" Clara interjected. 

"As much as I'd like to disagree, she's right." Jack said. "Clara's here with the Doctor." 

"The Doctor is here?" Ianto said curiously. 

"Yes." Jack responded. 

"Well where is he?" Ianto asked. 

"His TARDIS was flying around in the air and then it was shot down by the Dalek. Don't worry I killed the Dalek." Jack said. 

Of course he was lying about the first part, but Ianto didn't need to know that in fact it was Jack who shot the TARDIS down. 

"What Jack means to say is that he shot the TARDIS." Clara said. 

She felt that Ianto should know the truth. 

"So you shot the TARDIS. Does that mean it's crashed and the Doctor is dead?" Ianto asked. 

"We don't know." Jack said. 

"We're trying to find it." Clara said. 

Suddenly, the three people heard a noise. It was a very familiar noise. Jack and Clara had heard this noise numerous times, while Ianto had only heard it a few times. The noise was a distinct loud wheezing type of sound. It was the Doctor's TARDIS. The ancient machine was materializing a few yards from where Jack, Clara, and Ianto were standing. They watched as the TARDIS became visible. The noise then stopped. The TARDIS had arrived. This reassured Jack, Clara, and Ianto that not only was the Doctor alive, he was safe. 

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors opened. Then, Martha Jones stepped out with a big smile. She then ran towards Jack and gave him a big hug. Ianto was smiling too. He was happy that Martha was safe. Clara was confused. She'd no idea who this woman was or why she had emerged from the TARDIS. Then, the Doctor stepped out strutting his eleventh incarnation. Clara then ran up to him and gave him a long, tight hug. 

"Who's this?" Jack asked Clara. 

He did not recognize this man. The last time Jack and Ianto saw the Doctor was during his tenth incarnation. Could this be the same man? 

"Jack it's me. The Doctor. It's been a long time. How's Alonso?" The Doctor asked. 

"Who's Alonso?" Jack asked. 

"Ya who's Alonso?" Ianto asked. 

"Oh right. The future." The Doctor remembered. "Sorry. You know how time is all wibbly and wobbly. Can't always keep it straight. Martha tells me there's a magical Minotaur somewhere." 

"I took care of it." Jack said. He then turned to Martha. 

"What about the Angel?" He asked. 

"We took care of it." Martha responded. 

"So the city is finally safe?" Clara asked. 

"Not quite." Jack said. "We left Regina in the hub with Gwen and Mickey. I hope they stopped her from doing whatever it is she wanted to do." 

"Mickey's here!" The Doctor exclaimed. "I haven't seen the Mickey boy in ages. Quite literally it's been centuries." 

"Well let's go check on them." Ianto said. 

The Doctor agreed. 

So, they all boarded the TARDIS. Bystanders watched from the streets as the big blue box disappeared. The TARDIS was heading towards the Torchwood hub, where The Doctor, Clara, Jack, Martha, and Ianto would surely be shocked by what they would see.


	14. Eric's Farewell

Chapter 13: Eric's Farewell 

Gwen, Mickey, and Prince Eric sat in the destroyed hub. Between a Minotaur attack and two earthquakes, the Torchwood hub was a huge mess. All of them were worried about Jack, Martha, and Ianto. They left hours ago and have yet to return. Gwen and Mickey had to stay in the hub in case something went wrong. They couldn't risk going out into the city to look for the others. If something happened with the rift after a day like this and they weren't there to immediately stop it, the results could be calamitous. So, they waited patiently and hoped for the return of their colleagues. 

Prince Eric was very upset. Regina killed all of his men and then abandoned him here on another world. He thought of all the terrible consequences of his absence back in his kingdom. If he did not return to his kingdom as scheduled, then the kingdom would slowly fall apart. He had no family who could take the throne. He had no children who could rule the kingdom. He didn't even have a wife. There would be a power struggle for the thrown. Powerful families would drag the kingdom into a civil war for power. 

The only thought that made Eric more upset than this was the thought of never seeing Ariel again. He hadn't thought about her for the entire time he was at Torchwood, but now he had to. Just the thought of Ariel made him feel better. He longed to see her again. She left him that night at the ball and he never understood why. Even if he never saw her again, he at least wanted to know that she was alright. Now, he would never be able to have this knowledge. He was trapped at Torchwood with no hope of returning. He thought about the dimension jumper that Torchwood confiscated from Regina, but when he asked Gwen about it, she said that they drained the power from it to make sure that Regina could never use it. Eric and Ariel would be forever separated. Worst of all, was that Ariel was on another world with Regina. The Evil Queen could kill her as revenge against Eric, and he would never even know. He started to cry. 

Suddenly, there was a strange wind that blew around the hub. Papers and loose objects were flying all around the hub. Then, Gwen, Eric, and Mickey heard a strange, but familiar sound. It was that old wheezing type noise. It was the TARDIS. It was the Doctor. Gwen and Mickey smiled as they watched the box materialize in the hub. Eric was confused. He didn't know what this was or what to expect when the box finally finished forming. However, Gwen and Mickey were smiling, so he thought that this must be a good sign. 

The TARDIS had finally landed. When the doors opened, Jack, Martha, and Ianto stepped out smiling. Just from their happy faces, Gwen and Mickey knew that they had saved the city. From the smiles on Gwen and Mickey's faces, Jack, Martha, and Ianto knew that they had closed the rift and Regina was not a threat. The Torchwood team then engaged in multiple hugs and shouts of joy. This night could've ended much worse. They were all alive. They saved the city. 

Next, the Doctor and Clara exited the TARDIS. The Doctor then stared at Mickey. When, Mickey caught the Doctor's gaze, he stared back. 

"It's you." Mickey said. "You've changed again." 

"That's right Mickey." The Doctor replied smiling. 

"I'll never understand you." Gwen remarked to the Doctor. 

The Doctor only replied with his signature smile. As he looked around, he noticed that he knew everyone in the room, except for Prince Eric. 

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked the Prince. 

"My name is Eric." He replied. 

"Why are you crying Eric? Cardiff is safe." The Doctor said. 

"Yes, but I am lost." Eric replied. "I came here with Regina. She threatened me. She said I had to help her or she would kill the woman that I love. Now, she's left me here." 

"Where did she go?" The Doctor asked. 

"Back to her world." Mickey replied. "And she took my heart." 

The Doctor, Clara, Jack, Martha, and Ianto stared at him curiously. Before they could ask Gwen brought them over to the computer so that they could watch the security footage for themselves. They were all horrified at the sight of Regina reaching inside Mickey's chest and pulling out his heart. They also heard Regina's threat. The words echoed throughout the hub. 

"Heed my warning Torchwood. I'm coming back to this land and when I do, you're not going to interfere. If you do, I will crush Mickey's heart and he will die." 

"Why would she come back here? What else does she want?" Martha asked. 

"Regina's a determined woman." Clara said. "She could do anything." 

"Come Eric." The Doctor said to the Prince. "I'll take you home. 

"Really? You can take me back to my world?" Eric questioned. 

"Of course." The Doctor said. "I've been to the Enchanted Forest a few times. Got into some trouble with Snow White and the Sontarans. Rumplestiltskin is probably out to get me I think. I lose track. So many people are. Well people and aliens and robots, but that's besides the point. You wanna go home? I'll take you home." 

"What about Regina?" Ianto interjected. 

"Don't you worry about Regina." The Doctor replied. 

"What about my heart?" Mickey asked. 

"Don't worry about it." The Doctor said. 

"But Regina said she's coming back here. Whatever she's going to do, she wants us to stay out of it." Gwen said. 

"I know. Don't worry about it." The Doctor repeated yet again. 

"Well what are you going to do?" Jack asked the Doctor. 

"I'm getting Mickey's heart back." The Doctor said. 

And with that, the Doctor, Clara, and Eric said one last farewell before entering the TARDIS. Then, the big blue box disappeared. The Torchwood team was left in the hub to ponder. What was the Doctor going to do?


	15. Regina's Warning

Chapter 14: Regina's Warning

The TARDIS started to materialize on a long beach on a beautiful sunny day. Eric stepped out and was amazed. The Doctor did it. He transported him from Torchwood back to his kingdom. He quickly looked across the beach to make sure that this was his land. He saw a grand castle in the distance. Eric joyfully recognized this castle as his own. He truly was home. The Doctor and Clara, then stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Thank you so much Doctor." Eric said happily and then hugged the old Time Lord.

"No problem." The Doctor said.

"Is that your castle?" Clara asked as she spotted a big castle in the distance.

"Indeed. I'm home." Eric said.

"It's very beautiful." Clara remarked.

"Thank you." Eric said. His tone had dropped from one of happiness to one of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked the Prince.

"It's my men. Regina killed them all. I'll have to tell all their families." Eric said.

"Don't worry my friend. I'm sure things will get better soon." The Doctor said with a reassuring smile.

Eric smiled back. "Thank you again Doctor. Although I am still curious about one thing. How do you intend it get Mickey's heart back from Regina?"

"It's a surprise." The Doctor responded.

The Doctor and Clara then said their last goodbyes and entered the TARDIS. Eric turned away from his castle to watch the TARDIS fade away one last time. Once, the big blue box had completely disappeared from the beach, Eric turned around to walk to his castle, but was surprised to see The Evil Queen standing in his path.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked sternly.

"That whole mission to Torchwood was a huge waste of my precious time." Regina said.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself Regina." He said to her.

"Well that's not true. I'm going to blame someone and seeming as your entire crew is dead.."

"By your hands!" Eric yelled interrupting the Evil Queen's speech.

Regina did not tolerate such behavior. She finally had her magic back. It was time to use it. She thrusted her arm forward and magically sent Eric flying backwards and landing hard on his back. She then walked over to him and continued her speech.

"Seeming as your entire crew is dead, I'll blame you." Regina said.

Regina then lifted her hand up. Eric started levitated above the ground. Regina then pulled her fingers in, as if to crush something small like an apple or a heart. Simultaneously, Eric felt the sensation of being choked. He couldn't fight it. Regina was magically strangling him to death.

"Regina. Wait. I saved you." Eric said. He just barely managed to get the words out.

Regina considered this and then released her grip on Eric. She was drowning after the boat exploded and she landed deep in the water. Eric had rescued her and brought her body safely to shore.

"Yes I suppose you did." Regina said to Eric who was now on the ground trying to catch his breath. "As a reward for saving my life, I won't kill you now. However, I'm still blaming you for the failure at Torchwood. Don't go out into the sea ever again. If you do, then you will die."

"Is that a threat?" Eric said getting back on his feet.

"No. It's a promise." She said.

"What about Ariel? You promised that if I helped you, you would not kill her." Eric stated.

"Yes and the mission failed. So I don't think I'll keep my end of the bargain." Regina said viciously.

"No. Regina please don't." Eric pleaded.

"Why do you care so much? You won't be able to talk to her ever again." Regina said.

"Even so, please you mustn't kill her for my actions." Eric said.

"No I mean you literally won't be able to talk to her again." Regina said.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"Let's just say, you won't be hearing from her anytime soon."

"What about Torchwood? You said you were coming back to that land." Eric said.

"Oh I will be going back to that land. That land without magic. And I'm taking this whole land with me." Regina said and then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Eric was left on the beach alone and confused. Suddenly, the puff of purple smoke appeared yet again. Regina was back.

"Oh and one more thing. I'm serious about the ocean. If you ever dare set sail again, I'll kill you." Regina said before once again disappearing in her signature puff of purple smoke.

Eric was confused, scared, lonely, and hungry. He needed to get back to his castle and sort out what had just happened over a nice meal. So, he started walking towards his beautiful castle. Little did he know, that someone was watching him.

In the ocean a head rose up from the waters. It was the head of a mermaid with hair red as blood. Her name was Ariel. She watched painfully as Eric walked to his castle, knowing that they could never be together. The Evil Queen took her voice. She could never talk to him. As the tears rushed down her face, the silent mermaid submerged herself under the water and swam away.


	16. The Dark Vision

Chapter 15: The Dark Vision

Jack Harkness sat alone and locked in his office inspecting the red diamond that Torchwood confiscated from Regina. It was apparently the most magical object in the universe. Jack knew very well by now that objects with this power should never fall into the wrong hands. So, he had to lock it away in the vaults. Yet he wanted to inspect it first. Regina had literally thrown the diamond inside of him and caused him to explode. Its power could not be questioned.

Gwen was walking by Jack's office. She saw him clearly through the glass walls. She stopped on her way to talk to Martha to watch him. He looked so serious while he was watching the red diamond. Then, Gwen saw Jack close his eyes. When they opened, his entire eyeballs were glowing bright red. Then, Jack started to yell violently.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled.

She immediately ran over to the door and tried to open it. However, as it was locked, she had a difficult time trying to open it. She glanced quickly at Jack again. He had stopped screaming, but his eyes were still glowing bright red. Then Jack started to yell a single word repeatedly.

"No! No! No!" Jack screamed.

Gwen was tired of trying to force this door to open. She stood back and ran right through the glass wall and landed on the floor. The glass had already been cracked by the Weevils relentless beatings from earlier. When Gwen got to her feet, Jack had finished screaming and his eyes were now shut. She ran over to him and shook his body.

"Jack!" She yelled.

Then, Jack's eyes opened and they were normal once again.

"Jack are you alright. That was so scary. What happened?" She asked him.

"I don't know." Jack responded. "This thing. This red diamond. It's power is unbelievable. It reached inside my head and it showed me things."

"What did you see?" Gwen asked.

"It was a vision." Jack responded. "It was a vision of the future."

Jack sounded scared.

"Jack. What did you see?" Gwen asked sounding very serious.

"It wasn't clear. I only saw brief images. But what I saw Gwen scared the hell out of me." He replied.

"Jack don't hold back on me. This is serious. Tell me what you saw." Gwen ordered.

"I saw demons. They had these bright red eyes. And snakes. I saw snakes. They were deadly." Jack said.

"Great. Demons and snakes. That bloody spectacular." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Wait Gwen. I saw something else. It scared me more than the demons and the snakes. It shouldn't have scared me, but it did and I can't explain why."

"What?"

"It was a boy. A young boy. He was dressed in all green and he was flying."

"A flying boy in green clothes. What's so frightening about that?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. That was a vision of the future. The demons, the snakes, and the boy. They're coming."

"When are they coming?"

"I don't know. I only know that they are coming soon."

"Well we'll just have to start getting ready."

"Wait Gwen."

"What is it Jack?"

"I saw something good as well. I saw a dear old friend of mine."

"Who?"

"Rose Tyler."

* * *

Outside the city of Cardiff was a hill. From on top of this hill, one could view the entire city. Right now on top of this hill was a boy. A young boy dressed in green clothes. Once upon a time, he was called Malcolm. However, the universe had gotten to know him as the infamous Peter Pan. He stood on top of this hill overlooking the city of Cardiff. He was making a plan. An evil plan. He needed the red diamond in order to make it a success. The boy smirked. He knew what to do. He would take the diamond from Torchwood to make his plan a reality and the universe would surely suffer.

(to be continued in "Once Upon a Time Machine: Book 1 Chapter 3: Time Lords, Pirates, and Monsters" a Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time Crossover)


End file.
